Juegos del destino
by ekidnaMaday
Summary: Knuckles comete una menzada que lo lleva a una busqueda donde encontrara algo mas que lo que buscaba originalmente. Ademas, que paso con Shadow? estaba muerto? o andaba de parranda?ok mal chiste solo leanla :P
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción:**

Hola! Long time no see nOn

Tenía como…3 años que no escribía o algo semejante, sino para eso iba pero ya no más! Sé que estoy algo oxidada y no recuerdo muchas cosas así que si me equivoco en algún dato corríjanme! Porque estoy escribiendo con mis vagos recuerdos del juego de Sonic Adventure 2 battle y créanme…no son muchos! Jijiji También si la historia es un asco lo siento pero estoy calentando apenas ((el paro pa' q no me odien :P)) En fin no me hago responsable de los traumas que puedan surgir en ustedes después de leer esta historia ((sobre todo lo digo por ti flaco si alguna vez la llegas a leer)) y los personajes de SEGA no me pertenecen

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sayonara…Shadow the hedgehog _

¡Vengan todos que la comida ya está servida!-gritaba alegre la pequeña Cream. Era una tarde hermosa en la que Sonic y compañía habían decidido reunirse para pasar algo de tiempo juntos después de la gran batalla contra el profesor Gerald y su Biolizard…

"Ha pasado ya un mes desde el incidente de ARK, dejamos la colonia en la nave de Tails ¡y llegamos a la Tierra donde nos esperaba una gran celebración! Había carros alegóricos, bailes, muñecos flotantes con nuestras figuras, toneladas de comida y por supuesto millones de personas que gritaban nuestros nombres ¡Éramos unos héroes! Sin embargo, no me sentía del todo bien con lo que ocurría…Shadow, Shadow se había quedado en el camino y ahora aquí nadie jamás sabría el bien que había hecho, como finalmente su historia dio un giro de 360 grados y termino salvando ese mundo que tanto ansiaba destruir…el debería estar aquí con nosotros"-

Sonic se rasco por debajo de su nariz y con una media sonrisa le dijo-Tranquilízate Amy, te aseguro que no será lo último que sabremos de ese erizo copión-

¿De verdad crees…que Shadow siga con vida?-sonrió Amy aliviada.

Claro! Ese tipo no era nada fácil de eliminar, ¡pregúntamelo a mí!

Tienes razón-Sonrió Amy- Ho Sonic- cerro los ojos aliviada-Es por cosas como esta por lo que yo… ¿Sonic?... ¡Sonic!

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, este la había dejado hablando sola

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Eres un tonto!-grito mientras corría hacia donde los demás.

Valla creí que nunca regresarían he tortolos!-Rio Tails al verlos aproximarse al grupo

Dando una mirada rápida alrededor, estaban todos ahí, incluso Knuckles que era conocido por ser un aguafiestas estaba ayudando a Cream a servir la comida. La madre de Cream y los chaotix estaban cuidando que la comida no se quemara, por su parte Tails estaba tratando de poner música en una grabadora de cinta.

¿Estas cosas aun son funcionales?-pregunto agobiado, siendo un niño genio no podía dejarse vencer por semejante vejestorio-déjame ayudarte-se le acerco Rouge que había llegado de repente pues ya empezaba a oscurecer-¡listo!-exclamo triunfante la chica murciélago, sonriéndole al pequeño Tails

¡y no vayas a decir que soy vieja por saber poner una cinta niño!-le grito Rouge mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¡No iba a hacer tal cosa!-Sonrió Tails nervioso, agitando sus brazos en son de paz, el pequeño había aprendido bien que a las mujeres era mejor dárseles por su lado, en especial si se trataba de Rouge y Amy.

¡Vamos a comer ya que muero de hambre!-demando Sonic, sentándose de un brinco en la mesa.

Knuckles se le acerco con el plato en mano y lo coloco en su mantel-Aquí tiene su majestad-le dijo sínicamente, haciendo una reverencia.

Ya que estas tan servicial tráeme una soda no viejo?-dijo Sonic cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza

Argh! Si quieres una levántate tu mismo por ella, ¡holgazán!-gruño Knuckles dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección opuesta

A todo esto, ¡que increíble que el echidna este aquí y no custodiando su preciosa emerald!-bromeo Rouge, quien sabia perfecto que era lo que ocurría

Eres la menos indicada para hacerme esa pregunta, chica murciélago-le dijo Knuckles cruzándose de brazos

¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto Vector, a lo que se acercaron Charmy y Espio (N/A: sus fieles sombras xD)

- ¿De qué tanto cuchichean ustedes he? ¡Todos queremos enterarnos!-pregunto inquieto Charmy, dando vueltas alrededor de Knux

-¿Eso era lo que esperabas verdad?-dijo Knuckles sentándose a la mesa, todos se sentaron a la mesa, lo mas pegados posible a él.

¡Aah! ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Me abruman!-grito Knuckles aleteando desesperado por recuperar su espacio personal.

Dinos el chisme completo y todos volveremos a nuestras labores-dijo sonriente Vector, quien era el que casi estaba pegado frente con frente a él.

-Ah! ¡No hay mucho que decir de acuerdo!-esta vez pudieron notar el rojo de las mejillas de Knuckles mientras se hundía poco a poco en su asiento. Ser el centro de atención no era precisamente de su agrado.

Así es, tan solo la Emerald se fragmento y esparció por toda Angel Island, tan simple como eso-dijo Rouge encogiéndose de hombros, para después sonreír maliciosamente.

¡Tú! ¡Bruja chismosa!-se levanto Knuckles de un solo golpe de su asiento gritándole a Rouge en la cara

¡Pero aun no nos han dicho porque la Emerald se fragmento!-Exclamo Amy, ya muy entrada en el chisme

¿Si Knuckles que le paso a la Emerald? ¿Se te cayo o qué?-pregunto Sonic, mas por molestar que porque le interesara

-Esa es la parte interesante de la historia-dijo Rouge echándole una mirada sensual a Knuckles, para después emprender vuelo-me voy, un gusto haber estado con ustedes-y con eso desapareció en la negra noche

Aah mierda-dijo Knuckles dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente-Bueno, se hace noche…-dijo mientras retrocedía lentamente pero fue detenido por una fuerza superior…léase pico pico hammer.

¿A donde ibas?-le dijo una impaciente Amy

Por eso les digo que les contare lo que paso anoche-sonrió Knuckles nervioso, el pico pico hammer justo arriba de su cabeza.

Pues te escuchamos-le dijo Amy retirándolo

Estaba yo la otra noche, custodiando la Emerald como siempre, solos ella y yo, yo y ella y la noche, y la luna, las estrellas, los arboles, las ardillas…

¡El punto es que…!-le amenazo Amy con el martillo

¡El punto es que apareció esa chica murciélago como siempre!-prosiguió Knuckles-a querer robarme la Emerald mientras yo dormía como la ladrona cobarde que es-se cruzo de brazos-

¿Y te dio una golpiza y te estrello contra la Emerald y se rompió?-pregunto Amy

No-contesto el equidna

¿Y forcejearon uno por cada extremo de la Emerald y cayó al suelo rompiéndose?-pregunto Tails

No-contesto nuevamente Knuckles

¿Entonces Rouge la tomo y la golpeaste y la dejo caer al piso? ¿No es cierto?-pregunto Vector

¡NO! ¿Me van a dejar contarla o q?-dijo el equidna indignado porque nadie nunca le prestaba atención-El caso es que no iba a robarse la Emerald…

¡Pero acabas de decir que a eso iba!-comenzó a desesperarse Amy

¡Pues eso pensé yo al principio pero no!-dijo sonrojándose de inmediato-

¿Entonces?-preguntaron todos al unisonó

Cuando la mire de inmediato le note otra intención en la cara, se me acerco demasiado y comencé a retroceder, y a retroceder y a retroceder…

Ajam-dijeron todos

Y a retroceder y a retroceder…

¡AJAM!-gritaron todos

¡Ok, ok! Hasta que me acorralo, estaba entre ella y la Master Emerald, estaba nervioso, sudaba mucho, cada vez estaba más cerca, y más cerca ¡y más cerca!

¿¡Y qué paso!?-grito vector impaciente, levantándose de golpe y asustando al resto

Cream creo que no deberías escuchar esta conversación-le sugirió Vainilla a su hija tomándole la mano

No se preocupe ya casi término con mi vergüenza-suspiro Knuckles-finalmente me asuste tanto que rompí la Emerald de un golpe para escapar y fue así como termino esparciéndose por toda la Isla… ¡¿CONTENTOS?!

Todos se quedaron perplejos con semejante anécdota…después se echaron a reír.

¡Tiene que ser una broma Knucklehead!-se echo a reír Sonic, rodando por el piso de la risa.

Knuckles le tiro una mirada asesina-tu eres el que menos derecho tiene de hablar si de "nervios" se trata

Sonic paro de reír en seco y se levanto del suelo de un brinco-no se dé que me hablas-cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y volteo hacia otra dirección.

¡Bueno con todo esto se ha hecho bastante tarde! Creo que ya deberíamos irnos a descansar, necesito dormir mi sueño embellecedor de 12 horas o amanezco de mal humor-dijo Amy caminando en dirección a su casa

Amy tiene razón yo ya tengo mucho sueño y estoy en crecimiento, además mi cerebro genio necesita reposar 12 horas también-alardeo Tails

Yo comenzare a buscar los fragmentos hoy mismo, ¡No vaya a ser que esa chica murciélago me los gane!-dijo Knuckles con el puño cerrado y una mirada triunfal en su rostro.

¡No te molestes de cualquier modo los volverás a perder! A la próxima quien sabe y la rompes haciendo "el salto del tigre"-rio Sonic

¡Argh! ¡Cállate erizo engreído!-grito Knuckles a la par que perseguía a Sonic con el puño cerrado y la cara roja de vergüenza

Hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar…-pensó para sus adentros Amy y se sonrió.

Poco imaginaban ellos lo mucho que cambiarian sus vidas a partir de ese dia...

Nota de autor:

See esta chafa, aburrido...pero es un relleno gigante más tarde todo tendrá sentido ¡lo prometo!

Reviewz! Lo aman, lo odian, les da igual (Se que será la 3ra opción u.u!) jaja oki doki cuiidense adiozitoo :D


	2. El pozo de los deseos

¡¡¡Braaaa!!! Q tonta me vi la vez pasada diciendo lo de mis tres años, me metí a mi cuenta y note que tan solo tengo 1 historia! Porque esta cuenta es nueva la otra triste historia que publique fue "volver, volver, volver?" pero con otra cuenta que por bestia perdí xD jeje solo quería aclarar eso continuemos…

Ningún personaje de SEGA me pertenece

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Knuckles corría en la oscura noche, corría rápido como si estuviera huyendo y en realidad si lo estaba pero no de un enemigo esta vez, sino de sus pensamientos…esos que le daban vueltas constantemente, pensamientos sobre la chica murciélago.

-No entiendo, de todos los hombres del mundo ¿Por qué tenía que ser a mí? Acaso no entiende que no soy el tipo de chico que la tomara por la cintura y le besara con fuerza-

Knuckles iba corriendo con los ojos cerrados, se sentía humillado por poder enfrentarse sin temor a los enemigos más fuertes, probar su suerte en arriesgadas montañas, colinas y aguas…pero si se trataba de una chica su valor se reducía a nada.

¡Tonta Rouge de no ser por ella yo no estaríaaaaaaaaaaa!!-

Así es correr con los ojos cerrados no es precisamente lo más inteligente que puedes hacer…lástima que Knuckles lo aprendería de la mala manera. El equidna cayó y cayó y siguió cayendo por un precipicio lo suficientemente profundo para dejarlo muerto...y así fue.

FIN

Jajaja está bien no, el equidna cayo pero aunque casi moría no tuvimos esa suerte y tan solo quedo inconsciente, después de pocos minutos comenzó a abrir los ojos-¿Dónde estoy?-miro a su alrededor, parecía que había caído en una especie de pozo en medio de la nada-¿pero quién demonios cavaría un pozo aquí? ¡Sin siquiera un señalamiento, una barda o algo!-grito furioso mientras se sobaba la cabeza-¡no puedo ver nada! Que magnifico…todo por esa estúpida chica murciélago ¡estúpida!-dio un golpe en la pared a puño cerrado-¡estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!-cada "estúpida" era casi sinónimo de "golpe" para Knuckles y hubiera continuado así hasta que amaneciera si no fuera porque…

-¡Crack!-

-¿Qué demonios? –Knuckles cambio sus golpes por cavadas con sus fuertes manos, al parecer había algo incrustado en la pared del pozo-¡Espero sea una pieza de la Master Emerald!-entusiasmado escavo hasta que algo duro no se lo permitió mas, era una especie de vidrio, pero no podía ver bien que contenía en su interior, así que comenzó a despejar el área y el vidrio se iba haciendo mas y mas grande hasta que estuvo de su misma estatura, y lo que vio ahí fue lo suficientemente aterrador para hacerlo caer de sentón al suelo.

-No puede ser ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar esto en esta serie?-frente de el estaba una capsula de cristal, con un ser en su interior…al igual que paso con Shadow- O están encapsulados como pastillas o caen del cielo como cuetes ¿Qué sigue después? ¿Erizos zombis?-intento quebrar la capsula, pero estaba demasiado dura, comenzó a golpearla frenéticamente hasta quedar fatigado y se recargo en ella presionando con su codo un botón al costado de la misma. La capsula comenzó a abrirse lentamente y al hacerlo soltó una especie de chispa que subió hasta el cielo y exploto como fuegos artificiales-valla eso fue bastante raro-dijo Knuckles en voz alta, aun volteando hacia el cielo, cuando volvió la vista la capsula estaba completamente abierta y dentro de ella estaba lo que parecía ser un individuo, pero Knuckles no podía distinguir mucho por la oscuridad, el individuo cayó hacia el suelo inconsciente pero Knuckles alcanzo a cacharlo (estaba vertical), su cuerpo aun estaba cálido.

-Qué extraño ¿no debería estar helado si las capsulas normalmente congelan a las personas para que se mantengan por periodos largos de tiempo?-el individuo comenzó a abrir los ojos débilmente, parpadeando varias veces encontrándose aun en los brazos del joven Knuckles el cual estaba bastante sorprendido con semejante hallazgo.

Cuando los ojos del ente se abrieron por fin, Knuckles aun no podía distinguir nada y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, el ente miro a sus alrededores y después volteo hacia arriba encontrándose con la cara de su descubridor, podía distinguir sus colores, el hermoso violeta de sus ojos, sabía que a partir de ese momento nunca podría sacárselo de la mente.

Estoy bien gracias-rompió el silencio con su voz el ente-puedo valerme por mí misma.

-Así que eres una chica-dijo Knuckles bajándola al piso

¿Que posiblemente te hace dudarlo?-le dijo ella, su voz sonaba enfadada

-¡Oh! No, no me mal interpretes, lo que ocurre es que con esta oscuridad no alcanzo a ver nada con claridad es todo-sonrió nervioso Knuckles, para después ponerse serio-¿Cómo es que acabaste en esa capsula de vidrio?

-¿Cómo es que acabaste en este agujero?

-¿He? Eso no es importante-se cruzo de brazos

-Al igual que lo mío- sonrió ella y lo tomo de la mano

-¿Pe-pero qué diablos haces?-pregunto sonrojado el equidna, intentando soltarse

-Nos vamos de aquí-apenas dijo esto Knuckles tuvo una sensación de vacío en el estomago, volteo al suelo y sus pies ya no estaban tocando tierra ¡estaba flotando!

-Pero quién demonios eres tú y que pasa contigo ¡suéltame poseída!-comenzó a columpiarse en un intento vano de zafarse-¡Caramba la chica es fuerte…y muy extraña, temo por mi vida! -pensó él.

No tienes porque…aun-le contesto ella

El equidna se quedo perplejo ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta sin notarlo? ¿Acaso lo estaba amenazando? ¿De dónde venía esa extraña chica y a que se debía que pudiera no volar… ¡sino levitar!?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-le contesto ella, a lo que Knuckles palideció

-¡Esta vez sí estoy seguro de que no hable!-estaba a punto de pedir una explicación cuando llegaron al principio del pozo y finalmente a la superficie, ella le soltó a penas toco el equidna el suelo.

-Te agradezco que me hayas liberado-le dijo, ella seguía levitando a menos de un metro del piso.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Necesito saberlo!

-Tú hiciste algo por mí, yo he hecho algo por ti…no nos debemos nada, ni siquiera explicaciones-le dijo ella dándole la espalda.

-¡Pude haber salido del pozo por mi cuenta!-reclamo el orgulloso Knuckles

-Pero no lo hiciste-le contesto ella.

La luna que había estado cubierta por una nube hasta este momento ilumino lo suficiente a la joven para que Knuckles pudiera verla con claridad. Su pelaje era blanco completamente y tenia cabello corto color lila, para su asombro era una equidna al igual que él, lo supo porque tenía el mismo tipo de púas y cola (recordemos que la estaba viendo de espaldas) era la primera vez que Knuckles veía una equidna que no fuese Tikal, una equidna viva.

¡Eres una equidna! ¡Como yo!-dijo sorprendido y emocionado-creí…creí que era el único que quedaba de mi especie, con más razón debes decirme quien eres, porque estabas en esa capsula ¿hay mas como nosotros?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas-volteo ella encontrándose con los ojos de Knuckles, el cual se quedo mudo, sus ojos…sus ojos tenían un color rojo demasiado penetrante, intimidante y a la vez atrayente cuando menos pensó llevaban varios minutos en silencio, se había perdido en esos ojos, estaba en una especie de trance. De repente se comenzó a marear y cuando menos pensó cayó al suelo desmayado.

-¿Qué…que me ha pasado? Argh mi cabeza-comenzó a parpadear el guardián, abriendo un poco los ojos cegado por la luz del sol, se incorporo y se sentó debajo de un árbol apoyando su espalda en su tronco y se sobo la cabeza-¿Qué seria todo aquello? ¿Acaso un sueño? Solo hay una forma de saberlo-el equidna se levanto y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, el pozo había desaparecido-¡Lo sabia! Debí golpearme fuerte contra algún objeto mientras corría y termine soñando cosas raras, es lo más lógico que se me ocurre- pensó para sí, pero algo le decía que ese encuentro se había sentido demasiado real o quizá era solo su deseo de encontrarse con mas como el que le había jugado una mala broma con ese sueñito tan raro.

No muy convencido de ello comenzó nuevamente su búsqueda-hubiera sido agradable que el sueño fuese más que eso-pensó finalmente mientras se perdía dentro del bosque.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estara Knuckles intuyendo correctamente? Cuando dejara de holgazanear y comenzara a buscar la master emerald? Alguna vez aparecera Shadow en este fic xD? No se lo pierda en su proxima emicion :P


	3. una segunda oportunidad

Ningun persona de SEGA me pertenece por desgracia XD

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ma-María…los he salvado, mas al parecer ambos nos quedaremos sin conocer la tierra-pensó Shadow mientras caía hacia el planeta azul desde el espacio. Estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo por salvarse, en parte le alegraba la idea de que se reuniría con su querida niña pero también sentía que parte de su promesa estaría incompleta-se que estuve aquí con anterioridad, pero me empeñe mas en destruirla que en disfrutarla…y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias.

La velocidad y fuerza con la que caía le quemaban la piel, estaba empezando a ver suelo y mar-creo que aquí termina todo, estaremos pronto juntos mi María-pensó el erizo, cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad esperando el momento del impacto. Con esto el erizo sintió un fuerte golpe, había impactado en el agua sumiéndose por la fuerza muy profundamente, aun estaba vivo, después de todo era la última forma de vida, pero nunca tendría la suficiente fuerza para nadar hacia la superficie.

-Se siente tan extraño, me siento envuelto de una gran tranquilidad y paz, no escucho ningún ruido, mi cuerpo se siente liviano…probablemente he muerto-pensó mientras se sumía mas y mas en el azul del agua, entonces sintió que el agua se movía violentamente sacándolo de su tranquilidad, abrió sus ojos por inercia y alcanzo a ver una figura que venía hacia el- ¿Pero qué…?-y en ese momento perdió el conocimiento, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin respirar.

-Maldita sea ¡vive!-Shadow entre abrió los ojos con debilidad-¿Qué...Quien eres? Todo está demasiado turbio- sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse por el cansancio y su estado delicado, su salvador lo tomo en brazos y corrió hacia su hogar para curarle, saco unas vendas y yodo queriendo aprovechar que el erizo estaba inconsciente para que se dejara manejar-¡No puedo creerlo cuando los demás lo sepan! ¡Estas con vida!-dijo incrédulo vendándole un brazo que traía demasiado lastimado, viéndolo bien tenía quemaduras muy severas, tenia los músculos expuestos-no entiendo muy bien aun como lograste sobrevivir, supongo que ese profesor Gerald no bromeaba al llamarte "forma de vida perfecta"-continuo curándole.

Cuando termino con todas las heridas, lo cual le llevo un par de horas, lo dejo recostado en el suelo sobre una sabana-quisiera ofrecerte un lugar mas cómodo pero es todo lo que tengo-pensó- Creo que nunca me he tomado el tiempo de hacerme de un buen refugio ahora que lo pienso-seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando el erizo rojinegro comenzó a despertar.

-Valla, así que por fin has despertado-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Que… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto el erizo tratando de incorporarse

-Creo que esa es una pregunta muy estúpida, aun que te lo dijera no lo sabrías, jamás habías puesto un pie en esta isla hasta hoy-

Shadow se quedo pensando que tenía razón y que su pregunta había sido bastante estúpida y se avergonzó de que lo notara-¿De cualquier modo quien eres tú?

-¿Acaso sufres de amnesia o qué? Estuvimos juntos combatiendo en el espacio hace apenas como 3 meses, creo que la caída realmente te afecto-río un poco

-¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, eres ese equidna gruñón- sonrió Shadow con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

-¡¿Equidna que!?-grito Knuckles con una venita en su frente amenazándolo con el puño

-Si definitivamente eres tú-dijo volteando en otra dirección, hubo un silencio prolongado entre ambos, hasta que el curioso equidna pregunto:

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste?

-no lo sé-

-Si sabes, algo debiste haber hecho-

-Te dije que no lo sé, no molestes-

-Uy que carácter, yo que quería entablar una conversación, se supone que yo era el gruñón-dijo el equidna levantando una ceja.

-Pues no te esfuerces mucho equidna-dicho esto se levanto e intento caminar, pero se tambaleo un poco y se sostuvo de un escalón.

-¡No te vayas aun no te has recuperado!- Knuckles intento detenerle pero Shadow lo lanzo lejos de un empujón y continuo su marcha.

-¡Erizo necio vas a darte una buena…!-ni siquiera termino de decir la frase cuando vio que Shadow comenzó a caer por las escaleras del templo, rodo hasta como 3 escalones antes de caer en el suelo, Knuckles corrió en su dirección para ayudarle a levantarse (y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre equidnesco para no reírse de él) pero el orgulloso erizo manoteo para que lo soltara.

-¡Déjame, no necesito que me ayudes!-

-Por supuesto que necesitas mi ayuda ¡mírate! Tus quemaduras son muy profundas, en este instante tu cuerpo está utilizando toda su energía en regenerarse, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte 5 minutos en pie ¡ahora deja atrás las necedades y tómame el brazo!-demando la equidna estirando su brazo derecho y tomando el brazo de Shadow.

Shadow no tuvo más remedio que obedecerle y se apoyo en él para levantarse

-Gracias a tu chistecito te has hecho más daño y tendrás que reposar mas-le dijo Knuckles en tono de madre indignada, no hubo respuesta por parte del erizo quien solo volteo la cara en dirección contraria al guardián, este asunto era demasiado humillante para él.

Ambos subieron los escalones de vuelta hasta llegar a la cima donde se encontro alguna vez la Master Emerald, una vez estando ahí Knuckles ayudo a Shadow a recostarse y el mismo tomo asiento a un lado de él. De nuevo reinaba el silencio entre ellos, así fue por lo que pareció casi una hora, después de todo ambos eran creaturas muy reservadas que disfrutaban del silencio y de profundizar en sus pensamientos, con toda esa tranquilidad a Shadow le agarro el sueño y se quedo profundamente dormido, se enrosco un poco, al parecer tenia frio-debe tener fiebre-supuso el equidna y le toco la frente-no, entonces es solo friolento-Knuckles movió un poco la sabana para que fuera suficiente para cobijarlo pero el erizo al sentir el movimiento despertó de golpe y le tiro a Knuckles una patada en el rostro-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Pero qué te pasa a ti caramba solo intentaba cobijarte!-le grito el equidna indignado mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-Lo siento fue solo un reflejo-le contesto serio el erizo, ni siquiera parecía lamentarlo de verdad

-Descuida puedes dormir tranquilo, no tengo interés alguno en lastimarte o cosas semejantes, aun que me has dado bastantes motivos a lo largo del día-dijo el guardián cruzándose de brazos

-No quiero ni necesito que tengas tantos cuidados conmigo-le corto Shadow

-Tienes mucha razón, yo tampoco necesito un erizo enfermo estorboso, tengo muchas mejores cosas que hacer-dicho esto Knuckles tomo su celular (N/A: chico moderno hee :P)

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto Shadow

-Llamo a Amy, ella es un alma samaritana y cuidara bien de ti-apenas dijo esto Shadow le colgó el teléfono a Knuckles cerrándole la tapa-¿He?-exclamo el equidna volteando a verle extrañado

-No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy vivo, si le hablas a esa chica seguramente se lo contara a Sonic

-¿Pero que tendría de malo que supieran que estas aquí en la tierra? A todos les daría alegría saber noticias de ti, con lo cursis y corazón blando que son-dijo el equidna e hizo una mueca

-¿Por qué habrían de alegrarse?-se pregunto Shadow para sus adentros- es decir, no nos conocimos demasiado, al que mas "trate" fue a Sonic y no fue precisamente mi mejor faceta-

Knuckles miro al erizo bicolor muy pensativo y le dijo-si no quieres que nadie lo sepa por mí no te preocupes, pero a cambio tienes que permitirme ayudarte

-¿Cuál es tu interés en que yo mejore? ¿Qué es lo que tu esperas a cambio?-

-Nada- le contesto rápidamente el equidna-no suelo esperar gratificaciones si hago algo bueno, lo hago porque se me antoja y ya

-Mentira, no puede existir semejante cosa…todos siempre quieren sacar ventaja de algo, no importa lo diminuto q sea-la voz de Shadow al decir esto sonó con demasiada ira

-No sé porque motivo no crees mis palabras, en que te basas para decirme que estoy equivocado y tampoco voy a pedirte que me lo digas-le contesto el equidna-pero si te puedo decir que nunca debes generalizar

-Pues como quieras, pero te advierto que después de que mejore nada cambiara entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo dos desconocidos, yo tomare mi camino y tú seguirás el tuyo

-Por mí no hay ningún problema con eso-respondió Knuckles recargándose en un pilar y cerrando los ojos-valla que este hombre es terco-pensó para sí.

A la mañana siguiente

Knuckles abrió los ojos y se dio un largo estirón, toco la punta de sus pies y se levanto para mirar hacia el horizonte-es un lindo día- pensó para sí sonriendo ligeramente y volteo hacia el suelo para ver a Shadow, estaba aun recostado sobre la sabana, pero esta vez se había cobijado con ella como si fuera una bolsa para dormir, parecía un tamal.

-No voy a despertarle todavía-pensó-que duerma todo lo que quiera, es mejor así ya que no me dará problemas, por mi que se quede dormido hasta que haya sanado por completo-Knuckles rio un poco por lo que acababa de pensar y decidió correr para ejercitarse así que bajo del templo y comenzó a trotar ligeramente-espero que no tarde mucho en mejorar ya que aun tengo que buscar las piezas de la Master Emerald…retrasos, retrasos, retrasos.

Shadow sintió una fuerte luz golpeando su rostro y abrió los ojos, se sentó y se tallo los ojos bostezando, cuando pudo ver con claridad quedo embelesado por el paisaje, habían muchísimos arboles de varios tipos, hermosas y coloridas flores adornaban el verde pasto cuya extensión parecía no tener fin y a lo lejos se podía ver el sol en lo alto iluminando delicadamente la majestuosa isla.

Es hermoso-pensó el mientras veía pájaros de colores cruzar el cielo-ya veo porque María deseaba tanto venir aquí, no te preocupes María, de hoy en adelante no permitiré que nada malo le pase a este mundo, tú me otorgaste la oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar y no voy a desaprovecharla.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llegaran algun dia Knuckles y Shadow a llevarse bien? que paso con la tipa del primer capitulo? !Si alguien lo sabe por favor diganme! jeje no se crean :P pues haber si el capitulo que sigue descubrimos si era real o Knuckles habia comido demasiados hongos...

!Hasta entonces!


	4. Mas incognitas

4to capitulo...gracias x sus reviews nOn ningun personaje de Sega me pertenece

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dicho esto Shadow se incorporo y comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente los escalones del templo, sus heridas estaban sanadas, después de todo era la forma de vida perfecta, pero su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba del uso de tanta energía para cerrarlas.

Al bajar tropezó a la mitad por debilidad y cayo unos tres escalones pero estaba demasiado decidido a caminar por la isla. Finalmente después de casi 20 minutos logro poner los pies en el césped, fresco y suave, cerró los ojos y se lleno de energía, respiro hondo sintiendo bienestar en su interior y emprendió su caminata hacia dentro de la isla, mientras Knuckles no lo observaba…

Caminando lentamente para no perder ningún detalle se abría paso entre el follaje, plantas, flores, pequeñas creaturas, todo le llamaba la atención. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había alguien siguiéndole…

Mientras nuestro equidna pelirrojo subió las escaleras del templo encontrándose con lo evidente…

-He vuelto con pescado para ambos Shadow… ¿Shadow?-Pregunto el equidna confundido, buscando a los alrededores, por debajo de las piedras…

¡¿Shadow?!-comenzó a desesperarse-¡maldición!, es un necio…pues haya él si quiere que esta selva sea su tumba-dicho esto se sentó con las piernas en mariposa y los puños en el suelo, un puchero en su rostro-¡Argh!-se levanto el equidna de un brinco, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan blando, se había levantado para ir a buscarle.

A Shadow por su parte comenzó a ganarle el hambre y la debilidad, caminaba cada vez más lento y su vista comenzaba a nublarse…

-No así, sería demasiado cobarde- pensó mientras le veía caminar sin rumbo, tambaleándose por su estado-

Retrocedió pero al hacerlo piso una rama que crujió fuertemente en la calma de la isla

¡Maldición!-pensó gruñendo un poco

Shadow volteo hacia donde había emergido el sonido ¿Knuckles?-pregunto débilmente-Si esto es una broma créeme que no soy muy tolerante al respecto, ¡así que más vale que salgas ya de donde estés!

No hubo respuesta para el erizo, se quedo mirando un poco más, esperando que alguien saliera de entre aquella tupida maleza, pero nada…

-Debió ser un insecto- pensó Shadow y volteo hacia enfrente para seguir su camino, pero su energía se había agotado, comenzó a darle vueltas la visión y se tambaleo hasta caer desmayado en el suelo

Mientras tanto Knuckles andaba deambulando por la isla, caminaba rápido gritando su nombre, volteando de un lado a otro, fijándose en las zanjas, en los agujeros, cuevas, sobre los arboles…conocía esa isla como la palma de su mano, ¿pero Shadow? Había demasiados lugares peligrosos en donde podía perderse o caer fácilmente y de algún extraño modo eso le preocupaba, no entendía porque tanto interés por el bienestar del erizo y era algo que en ese momento no se pondría a meditar

-Quizá he estado tanto tiempo solo que...-pensaba mientras comenzaba a correr, todos esos sitios peligrosos le pasaban por la mente con imágenes de Shadow. Shadow cayendo de la cascada, Shadow perdiéndose dentro de una cueva, ahorcándose con una liana, tropezándose con alguna roca y cayendo a un risco cortándose en cachitos al caer-Tengo que encontrarle…

Se detuvo un momento-enfría tu cabeza Knuckles, piensa-cerro sus ojos y se paro derecho, comenzó a sentir un puntillo débil de energía-¡eso es!-grito entusiasmado-Shadow tiene cierta energía similar a la de las esmeraldas, con eso me será más fácil encontrarlo-

Con esto el guardián corrió hacia la dirección que le guiaba y efectivamente ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo lleno de hormigas

-¡Argh! Esto te pasa por imbécil, lo recogió del suelo y las hormigas empezaron a picarle-¡Aaah! Estúpidas hormigas-salió corriendo con el erizo en brazos y conforme corría las hormigas caían del cuerpo de Shadow quien a pesar de estar lleno de piquetes seguía inconsciente

En el camino se encontró con un pequeño lago y se metió junto con el erizo a tumbarse las hormigas restantes, Shadow despertó con el agua fría

¡Aaah! ¡Equidna loco ¿qué te pasa?!-grito Shadow, pero al ver a Knuckles no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada

¿De qué te ríes idiota he?-le grito Knuckles a punto histérico-¿ya te sientes mejor no? Y con esto lo soltó al lago y Shadow cayo de lleno al agua helada y salió corriendo cual vil gato asustadizo a la orilla

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-volteo a verle Shadow de nuevo y se echo a reír

Knuckles se le quedaba viendo al principio enojado y después extrañado, dándose cuenta de que nunca había visto a Shadow reírse ¡y de qué manera! Entonces volteo al lago y se vio el rostro, ¡estaba hinchadísimo! Irreconocible…

¡Aaaah!- Grito al verse el mismo en el lago lo que hizo que Shadow comenzara a rodar en el suelo de la risa, el mismo estaba lleno de piquetes e hinchado de todas partes

¡Soy alérgico! Le grito Knuckles entre enojado y avergonzado

¡Eso no le quita lo gracioso! ¡Lo hace aun mejor!-dijo Shadow entre risas –Ah...Ah el aire, me falta el aire…jajajaja-

La masa amorfa que ahora era Knuckles salió del lago con una venita en el rostro y tomo a Shadow, quien estaba aun tirado en el suelo, de una pata y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo

¡Ey, ey! ¡Qué te pasa piquetitos suéltame!-Shadow estaba demasiado cansado para defenderse, no hubo respuesta por parte del guardián.

Shadow forcejeaba pero Knuckles era demasiado fuerte y continuaba arrastrándolo por el suelo, en el transcurso el erizo se golpeo con piedras, ramas, comió tierra, zacate pero ni sus gritos, insultos, maldiciones ni amenazas hicieron que el guardián lo soltara hasta que llegaron al templo

¡Equidna lunático! ¡Fuiste por mí a la selva y terminaste haciéndome más daño que cualquier otra cosa que podría haberme pasado!

-¿quen tfe difjo quef pfui pof tif?- "dijo" Knuckles, su lengua se había hinchado por los piquetes

Shadow iba a empezar a reírse cuando volteo por arriba de la cabeza del equidna y se puso serio- ¿no es esa la Master emerald?-

¡¿He?!-grito Knuckles, casi olvidándose del dolor de los piquetes, volteo hacia atrás y efectivamente ahí estaba, completita tal como la recordaba ¡pefro fcomo efs pofsiblfe?

Corrió hacia arriba del templo, Shadow subió detrás de él, pero más calmadamente.

Knuckles llego finalmente a donde estaba la emerald, la inspecciono rápidamente y si, estaba entera y tenía una nota pegada- ¿Huh, pfero que es efsto?-dijo el equidna arrancándola, la nota decía así:

"Guardián, no tiene caso robar la pieza si no está completa, besos Rouge"-¿pfero qué dfiablofs?, no tiene sfentido lo que difce porque la pfieza efstá complfeta, bfien pufdo habférsfela llefvado…afdemás ¿Qué quiefre defcir con "befsos"? dijo sonrojándose de inmediato-¡Aja! Ya veo lo que pasa aquí-le interrumpió Shadow quien llego en el momento justo.

Knuckles retrocedió avergonzado soltando la nota, que el viento amablemente se encargo de llevarle a Shadow, el erizo la detuvo en el aire y la leyó rápido-Así que tenemos un romance aquí…

-¡No es así!-grito el equidna agitando las manos

-¡Mira!...Hasta lo hinchado se te quito- Sonrió Shadow sínicamente, Knuckles se cruzo de brazos-es solo que esa chica murciélago siempre me está hostigando, vamos a comer-dijo dándole la espalda a Shadow y caminando para ir por los pescados que había traído anteriormente-Aquí tienes-le dijo dándole su pescado a Shadow, quien lo tomo extrañado y comenzó a mirarlo por todos lados

-¿y esto qué?

-¿Cómo que esto qué? Se llama pescado te lo presento

-¡Perdóname Sr. Terrícola! Se te olvida que yo no había visto un pescado en mi vida, ¿y esto como se come?-continuaba el erizo dándole vueltas al pescado, mirándolo detenidamente

-Knuckles soltó un bufido-la carne se come, las espinas no ¿de acuerdo?-y el mismo comenzó a comer su pescado- ¿lo ves?

-Ooh ya veo- con ello Shadow imito a Knuckles y se dispuso a comer, la tarde estaba cayendo y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, las nubes se tornaban de muchos colores y Shadow estaba atento al acontecimiento…y se le atoro una espina

-¡Cof cof!-comenzó el erizo a darse golpes en el pecho mientras Knuckles se reía de el-Supuse que se te atorarían las espinas, toma-le dio un plátano-¿y esto como se come?

Knuckles se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano-¿¡No te puedes aliviar ya!?

Pero cuando volteo a verlo Shadow ya se había dormido.

Knuckles suspiro y camino un poco resbalándose con la cascara del plátano (que estaba toda mal abierta por cierto) cayendo al suelo y quedando inconsciente, después dormido.

Esa noche mas tarde ambos tuvieron una visita…la chica murciélago que venía dispuesta a "robar la Master Emerald" pero se encontró con una agradable sorpresa:

-¡Shadow! ¡Estás vivo!-sonrió la chica murciélago

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vamos a dejarle hasta ahi jeje...para dejarlos en suspenso y sigan leyendoo jujuju besitos chao ;)


	5. Malina

Aqui esta el 5to espero les guste :D ningun personaje de Sega me pertenece bla bla bla...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rouge lo miraba dormir plácidamente a lado del guardián

-Esto podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones-pensó para sí Rouge-¿Por qué el equidna insistiría en mantenerlo aquí, en secreto? Es decir, ellos no se conocían del todo, ¡y ahora hasta juntos duermen! Esto está muy raro…

Voló por lo bajo para no despertarles, y con su buena vista nocturna, alcanzo a verle cicatrices al erizo-debió encontrarlo y se ofreció a curarle, este guardián tan altruista…

Será mejor que venga en otra ocasión, no quiero pájaros en el alambre- con esto voló en dirección a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente Shadow abrió los ojos, encandilado por el brillante sol-¡debe ser tarde ya!-pensó incorporándose de inmediato, volteo a su lado y Knuckles estaba dormido junto de el-¡Ah! ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo retirándose con cara de asco y comenzó a moverlo con un pie-¡Despierta equidna degenerada!

Mmm- pujo Knuckles débilmente y semi dormido, como un reflejo, lo tomo de la pierna y lo jalo al suelo para que lo dejara en paz.

¡Prass! Sonó la cabeza de Shadow al impactarse contra el piso-¡Equidna idiota! Le dijo tomándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo, abrió los ojos y miro a Shadow demasiado cerca y se asusto-¡Suéltame depravado!-le grito empujándolo y levantándose de inmediato

-¡Tu eres el depravado! ¿Qué hacías dormido a un lado mío?

-¿He, dormido a tu lado? no se dé que me hablas-se rasco Knuckles la cabeza, su gesto era de total confusión

-¡Hazte el que no sabe! De ahora en adelante me esperare a que te duermas tu primero-dijo cruzándose de brazos y entre sonriéndole

-¿De cuándo acá bromeas erizo?-le miro Knuckles entre extrañado y sonriente

Shadow puso cara de asombro a lo que Knuckles acababa de decir, tenía razón… al parecer al fin habían roto el hielo, así que solo le sonrió-haces demasiadas preguntas equidna, busquemos que desayunar.

Knuckles asintió y ambos bajaron del templo

-Pero…-dijo en voz baja Knuckles volteando hacia atrás-ahora que la Master emerald está de vuelta, no puedo dejarla desatendida

-Ya veo, entonces veré que traigo…

-Déjalo así, te perderías, además… ¡no sabes ni pelar un plátano decentemente!

Shadow se enrojeció con su comentario, se sentía tan inútil…

-¡No!…no es para que te lo tomes a mal-balbuceo Knuckles agitando sus manos- te mostrare algo…

Con esto Shadow lo siguió hasta un área poco retirada de la emerald, Knuckles dio un golpe en el piso y se abrió una especie de puerta subterránea-no lo he terminado aun, con los años he venido pensando ¿realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pegado a esa cosa? Nunca conocer otros lugares, hacer amistades y quien sabe…quizá tener una novia y formar una familia…

-Con Rouge-le interrumpió Shadow, lanzándole una mirada picara

-¡Argh cállate!-se sonrojo Knuckles, volteando en otra dirección- el caso es que cuando termine esto probablemente no tenga que vivir pegado a la Emerald el resto de mis días

-Suena bien… ¿Por qué me muestras esto? ¿No te das cuenta que ahora se donde está y si yo quisiera podría robarla?

-Mmm…eso es cierto que tonto-sonrió Knuckles-no lo sé, supongo que confió en ti

Esas palabras fueron las que Shadow menos pensó escuchar-¿Confía en mi? ¿Qué motivos le he dado yo para que lo haga? ¿Esas palabras pueden ir juntas en la misma oración, si se trata de mí?

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No es nada…te ayudare a terminarlo

-¿Enserio? ¡Valla gracias!

-No me lo agradezcas, yo solo quiero desayunar

-Jejeje…pues manos a la obra entonces-Sonrió Knuckles

Pasaron un tiempo de aproximadamente 5 horas trabajando en ese refugio, Knuckles el solo habría tardado mínimo una semana, y tardaron mucho porque se la pasaron tonteando, golpeándose con los troncos de árbol, aventándose cosas, metiéndose el pie…estaban forjando una especie de amistad retorcida donde se demostraban el aprecio con violencia y bromitas de mal gusto, ¿pero que podíamos esperar de una amistad entre estos dos?

Al final del día Knuckles tomo la Master emerald y la coloco dentro y ambos se aseguraron de cerrar bien el refugio, después de esto se dirigieron al templo, pero ya estando ahí Knuckles le echo una mirada y dijo:

-Ahora que me deshice de la emerald lo menos que quiero es estar aquí sentado, te mostrare un lugar…

-Bien-le contesto Shadow, no lo demostró, pero la idea de ver cosas nuevas le entusiasmaba

Ambos se adentraron en la selva, caminaron poco hasta llegar a un montón de plantas que les estorbaban el paso, Shadow volteo a ver a Knuckles extrañado y el equidna comprendiendo su confusión le entre sonrío y retiro las plantas, detrás de ellas se encontraba lo que parecía un paraíso terrenal, con flora que en su pequeña caminata no había visto, agua cristalina y pequeños peces de colores nadando en ella y al fondo una abundante cascada que al chocar con las rocas del suelo formaba un bello arcoíris, Shadow se quedo mudo (de por si no habla mucho).

-Sí que te ha gustado-rio Knuckles-te he estado observando, veo que aprecias las cosas de este planeta, no se me ocurría otra mejor manera de agradecerte que me ayudases que no fuese esta.

Shadow solo lo volteo a ver, sostuvo la vista unos segundos y le sonrío, después volteo hacia la cascada y Knuckles igual, él sabía que era su manera de darle las gracias.

Es como un sueño-exclamo Knuckles-al menos uno agradable…hace unos días-continuó-antes de que tú llegaras, me paso algo muy extraño.

-¿De qué se trata? Pregunto Shadow

-Veras, estaba precisamente buscando piezas de la Master emerald cuando de repente caí en un pozo, entonces comencé a golpear la pared…

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Shadow extrañado

-Em…son sueños no tienen sentido-trato de excusarse Knuckles, recordando que la había golpeado pensando en Rouge, sabía que si se lo decía no se lo quitaría de encima-el caso es que al golpearla brillo algo y excave y en el pozo había una capsula con una chica equidna dentro, al abrir la capsula, salió un destello, como un cuete al cielo…

-¿un cuete?-le pregunto Shadow… ¿Qué tan seguro estas que eso fue un sueño?

-¿Perdón?-le pregunto Knuckles, entre confundido y preocupado

-Estoy seguro que yo mire un destello al ir cayendo pasar muy cerca de mi…creo que no soñaste después de todo

Knuckles palideció con esas palabras-si lo que dices es cierto, y no fue un sueño, quiere decir que hay una equidna por ahí…una equidna como yo

-¿y eso qué?-pregunto Shadow con indiferencia-¿Por qué tanta emoción al respecto?

-Es que tú no lo sabes, pero yo soy el ultimo de mi especie

-¡Enserio!-exclamo sorprendido Shadow-algo más que tenemos en común, estamos los dos solos en el mundo

-Eres un dramático-rio Knuckles cosa que a Shadow no le pareció mucho, hubo un silencio prolongado entre los dos, estaba tan oscuro que alcanzaban a verse las constelaciones en el cielo.

-María me enseño el significado de las constelaciones cuando estábamos en la colonia-interrumpió Shadow el silencio-aquella de ahí-señalo Shadow un bonchecito de estrellas de aproximadamente unas 7-es plaiades, custodiadas por Tauro y aquel es orión que quería rescatarlas de él, ahí está su cabeza, arco, espada, cinturón-dijo mientras señalaba las diferentes partes de la constelación-

Oh-exclamo Knuckles, las veía todas las noches pero nunca pensé que tuvieran un significado.

-los humanos les hicieron historias, a lo que María me conto, me imagino que por eso no sabias, aquí no hay humanos.

-Cierto, pero así es mejor, gracias a ello este lugar se ha mantenido hermoso y verde, los humanos parecen destruir todo lo que tocan

-Ahora estamos en el mismo canal-volteo a verle Shadow-mi odio por los humanos ha disminuido un poco desde la última vez, pero eso no significa que no deje de pensar que actúan de una manera estúpida y no merecen todo lo que tienen

-Pienso que no deberías odiarlos-le interrumpió Knuckles

-Me han dado motivos-le corto Shadow

-Probablemente…pero finalmente el que se está haciendo daño eres tú al odiarlos, además, me ha tocado conocer algunos humanos buenos, en ellos deposito mi esperanza ¿aun piensas en vengarte?

-no, dejare que ellos mismos se destruyan, no me necesitan a mí para eso

-Respuesta equivocada-le contesto Knuckles- dime la verdad, yo se que en el fondo eres como el resto de nosotros, es solo cuestión de que tu lo aceptes

-iré a buscar leña para hacer una fogata-le corto el erizo bicolor levantándose y adentrándose en la jungla

Knuckles cruzo los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y suspiro-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Jamás pensé entablar una conversación tan profunda con Shadow…jamás pensé que él fuera tan… ¿agradable?

Mientras Knuckles se hacía pelotas solo, Shadow caminaba por la selva disque buscando ramas pero en realidad estaba meditando un poco, tenia rato que no estaba solo y estaba experimentando sentimientos que ya había olvidado, lo cual lo tenía bastante confundido…

No sé porque simplemente no puedo ser yo mismo, había estado tan hostil tanto tiempo que he olvidado el cómo expresarme, pienso una cosa y hago otra pero Knuckles en vez de exigirme parece entenderme…

En lo que Shadow estaba pensando escucho un sonido, volteo a sus alrededores y se puso en una pose defensiva, y de repente sin más salió volando por los aires y se estampo contra un árbol tumbándolo de raíz ¿pero qué demonios?-dijo sobándose la cabeza y volteo hacia arriba, se encontró con una figura femenina flotando sobre el-Ok…debí caerme y ahora estoy soñando-

Eso desearías-le contesto ella-Mi nombre es Malina y he venido a acabar contigo Shadow

Eso desearías-le contesto el-levantándose de inmediato, sacando una caos emerald aparentemente de la nada, estirando una pierna para brincar, pero al hacerlo ella ya no estaba en el aire, ahora estaba en el suelo

-¿pero qué…?

Malina rio al mirarlo tan confundido-lo siento lindo no es nada personal-

¿Lindo?-la sangre de Shadow hirvió-¡lindo te va a parecer que te meta una paliza ahorita! Con ello se abalanzo sobre ella y alcanzo a golpearla, pero ella le tomo del mismo brazo con que la golpeo y lo lanzo lejos

-¿Quién te ha enviado? ¿GUN?-le grito Shadow incorporándose después de caer como 30 metros lejos

-Quizá-le contesto ella-haces demasiadas preguntas, cállate ya-

Shadow comenzó a sentirse extraño, como que el aire le faltaba, quiso avanzar y se topo con algo, retroceder y se topo con algo, levanto los brazos y fue la misma cosa-¡¿pero qué carajos pasa aquí?!

-Estas dentro de una burbuja, pronto te vas a morir. Para que te mueras tranquilo te explicare: fuiste enviado a la tierra por María, por lo tanto los de GUN no permitirían que existieras y por eso me crearon a mí, para destruirte-le dijo Malina al erizo, mirándolo fríamente-originalmente esperaba que me liberaras al lanzar el cuete pero como no fue así he tenido que buscarte…

-Te tardaste niña-le corto Shadow-ya me di mis buenas vueltas por la…-Shadow no pudo terminar el enunciado, empezó a toser por la falta de aire y cayó al fondo de la burbuja de rodillas, vencido por la asfixia.

Malina casi cantaba victoria cuando de pronto el guardián apareció en escena

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! ¡Shadow!-grito Knuckles al verle flotando en esa burbuja, Malina volteo a ver quien gritaba de semejante manera, y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos purpura, llenos de ira.

-¡Tu! Sabía que no eras producto de un mal paso que di-le grito Knuckles a la chica albina, quien al verlo salió de concentración y la burbuja que aprisionaba a Shadow se reventó liberándole. El erizo cayó al piso fuertemente pero ni a Malina ni a Knuckles pareció importarles. Sostuvieron sus miradas algunos segundos, en espera de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, Knuckles comenzó.

-¿Quién eres y porque tenias a Shadow aprisionado en esa cosa?

-¿Porque tendría que contestarte?

-ya lo hiciste-se sintió Knuckles vencedor, la había atrapado en esa-

-No lo entenderías-le contesto ella, volteándole la cara-además, no tengo porque darte explicaciones

En eso Shadow despertó y los miro frente a frente

-¡Aléjate de ella Knuckles es peligrosa!-le grito intentando incorporarse

Al ver que se había despertado, Knuckles volteo a verle y cuando volteo la vista con Malina ella ya no estaba, el viento comenzó a soplar y las rastas de Knuckles ondearon con el aire mientras permanecía boquiabierto viendo hacia donde antes estaba la chica equidna.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado para siempre o qué?-le pregunto Shadow quien ya se había levantado

-Shadow…-volteo Knuckles a verle- ¿te encuentras…?

-Vámonos al templo-le interrumpió Shadow, no le daba nada de orgullo que Knuckles hubiera llegado a su rescate, hubiera preferido que encontrara su cuerpo sin vida.

-De acuerdo-le contesto el equidna sin insistir y ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

-Maldición Malina-se reprochaba la chica al verlos caminar a lo lejos-nunca pensé tener estas complicaciones ¿Qué estaban pensando cuando me pusieron un corazón? Solo estorba y me dificulta las cosas…eres una tonta.

Esa noche ambos se fueron a dormir sin decir una palabra, pero en su mente había demasiadas cosas.

Pasaron las horas y todo estaba tan tranquilo como las noches pasadas, pero Knuckles daba vueltas continuamente en su lugar, las dudas sobre la chica equidna no le dejaban dormir del todo…entre sueños parecía verle acercarse, sentada a un lado suyo…su cara tan linda. Al pensar eso Knuckles se levanto de golpe, estaba sudando frio, volteo a sus alrededores y no había nadie, solo Shadow a unos metros de él (traumado por lo de la noche anterior). Como no podía dormir bajo las escaleras cuidando no hacer ruido y se adentro en la selva, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

No tardo mucho para que Malina apareciera, sentada sobre la rama de un árbol mirándole fijo

-¿Te has perdido?-le pregunto ella

-He vivido aquí toda mi vida, es imposible perderme-le contesto él, extrañado de la naturalidad con la que le hablo. Malina comenzó a mecerse en la rama, impaciente y formulo otra pregunta

-¿En que se relacionan tu y Shadow?

-No entiendo-le contesto confundido el equidna-¿a qué has venido a mi isla?

-No tengo ningún interés en "tu isla" solo que el llego aquí, además yo no escogí caer en ella y no has contestado aun mi pregunta.

-No tenemos ningún tipo de relación si eso querías saber-le contesto cortante Knuckles

-Mentira-le corto ella-viniste a buscarle, cuando alguien no te interesa no haces eso-Knuckles la miro asombrado, pero cambio rápido su expresión para que no lo notara-¿entonces para que me preguntas si no vas a creerme?

-Te mientes a ti mismo, que patético eres-le corto ella y se levanto de la rama para irse

-¡Espera!-grito Knuckles, estirando el brazo como si quisiera alcanzarle, ella volteo a verle y se detuvo-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quiero saber porque…porque te detuviste cuando llegue yo? ¿Por qué no nos mataste a ambos? Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo

Malina se quedo muda y agacho la mirada-yo solo he venido a destruirle, tú no tienes nada que ver en esto

-No eres mala después de todo-le sonrió Knuckles, Malina levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del guardián-Si lo fueras no te importaría llevarte al mundo entero con tal de obtener lo que buscas, probablemente en este momento ya habrías acabado conmigo-dijo Knuckles mientras se le acercaba un poco más, ella retrocedió pero el guardián alcanzo a tomarle de la mano, Malina no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Qué…que haces?

-Mi nombre es Knuckles-le dijo estrechándole la mano-espero que no tengamos que enfrentarnos algún día-con esto le sonrió, mirándola con rivalidad. Ella comprendió y le devolvió la sonrisa

-si te entrometes tendrá que suceder y no tendré piedad esta vez-

-Pues hasta entonces-le contesto el equidna-y tienes que saber que yo tampoco seré bondadoso contigo, aun que seas una chica

-Sigues intrigándome "Knuckles" ¿Por qué defender aquel que podría matarte si se levanta del lado equivocado de la cama?-Knuckles arqueo una ceja -¿Qué cama?

Malina rodo los ojos-Que bueno que me hicieron mujer, cada vez noto a los hombres más estúpidos-

¿Hicieron?-le interrumpió Knuckles-¿fuiste creada, como Shadow?

¿Todos los equidnas eran así de preguntones? ¡Ya veo porque se extinguieron! Agotaron la paciencia de los dioses o algo así-con esto se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la noche (¡Al fin!)

Knuckles ni siquiera se molesto en seguirla, a pesar de que había contestado algunas de sus preguntas, ahora le habían surgido mas ¿fue creada? ¿Por quién? ¿Por qué querría destruir a Shadow? El equidna se fue caminando hacia el templo con unas ojeras espantosas mientras amanecía, subió las escaleras a duras penas y se acurruco en su pedazo cerrando los ojos para dormirse, pero se levanto súbitamente-¡Ya entendí lo de la cama que imbécil!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

jaja pobre Knuckles tiene retraso mental U.U Bueno son puras explicaciones espero no quede ningun hueco ya que termine esto jeje

Dejen reviews! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Ningun personaje de Sega me pertenece...para su buena suerte jajaja admito que me emocione con este capitulo u.u!! lo hice larguisimo pero es porque tiene demasiadas explicaciones el siguiente sera mas corto jeje lo prometo n_nU!!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era ya el cuatro día desde que Shadow había caído a la tierra, las cosas comenzarían a ponerse interesantes…

Esa mañana Shadow abrió sus ojos como de costumbre pero el paisaje frente de él no era el de todos los días…

-¡Shadow-san!-se escucho gritar una vocecilla de mujer, aguda y fina y de repente alguien se sujeto de su cuello, el erizo estaba demasiado confundido y medio dormido, parpadeo un par de veces y consiguió ver una figura rosada prendida de él, riendo incontrolablemente. Volteo a su alrededor y ahí estaban todos…Tails, Cream y cheese, Sonic…y Rouge con una mano en la cintura, mirándole directamente.

-¡Hey viejo lo hiciste!-se le acerco Sonic, chocando su mano con la de Shadow que estaba pasmado aun y la había dejado colgando en el aire ya que Amy le soltó.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-pensaba el erizo bicolor mirando la escena como fuera de sí, volteo a lo lejos y Knuckles estaba sentado al borde de la ultima escalera del templo, con los ojos cerrados y una hoja de eucalipto en la boca, totalmente indiferente.

-¡Es increíble! Pareciera que no te paso nada ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí con Knuckles he?-preguntaba curiosa la joven erizo, pero Shadow aun estaba en Shock

-¿le ocurre algo?-pregunto la pequeña Cream, que comenzaba a angustiarse

-¡Ha vuelto a perder la memoria!-bromeo Sonic mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿Cómo se enteraron de que estaba aquí?-pregunto Shadow, su voz sonó algo seca.

-Yo se los dije-se adelanto Rouge-la otra noche vine aquí a custodiar mi joya, cuando vi algo fuera de lo normal y da la casualidad de que ese algo eras tú, así que me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no decirle a los demás que Shadow está con vida?-

-En cuanto nos enteramos vinimos todos a ver como estabas-le interrumpió un alegre Tails

No debieron molestarse-contesto Shadow, de nuevo cortante

En ese trayecto Knuckles seguía arriba, como esperando que el bullicio terminara

-¡Hey cabeza de chorlito!-le grito el animado erizo azul- ¿no piensas venir a saludar?

Knuckles solo hizo una media sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y cruzo los brazos por detrás de su cabeza y se hecho al suelo a dormir-ahora entiendo porque no quería que nadie se enterara-pensó

-Que tipo más antisocial-replico Amy-¿Estas quedándote con él?

No precisamente-le contesto Shadow, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, nunca había tenido tanta atención-¿No tienes un hogar? ¡Puedes quedarte conmigo!-le dijo eufórica la chiquilla-tengo un pequeño departamento pero ambos podemos vivir cómodamente-le dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa

-No sería correcto-replico Sonic-eres una chica ¿cómo podrías vivir sola con un hombre?-le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¿De cuándo acá el erizo de espíritu libre se preocupa por las normas sociales?-se escucho desde arriba, al parecer el equidna no estaba dormido después de todo, a lo que Sonic solo volteo la cara- ¿alguien escucho algo?-dijo sarcástico.

-También podrías quedarte conmigo-le dijo Tails a Shadow

-Seguro mi madre no tendrá problema en que vivas con nosotros-le propuso Cream mientras Cheese rondaba alrededor de Shadow con curiosidad

-Em…-murmuro Shadow, estaba comenzando a ponerse incomodo-

-¡Déjenlo ya!-casi le salvo Rouge-lo he visto con la equina, hacen una linda pareja-dijo sonriendo

-¡QUE DICES!-grito Shadow sonrojado, a lo que Rouge solo volvió a sonreír mientras todos reían, lo cual avergonzó mas a Shadow. A Knuckles todo esto ya no le estaba gustando así que decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, todos se abrieron alrededor de él-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Ya lo vieron, está sano…-dijo poniendo un dedo en la cabeza de Shadow y girándolo rápidamente para que lo inspeccionaran de todos lados-Así que no hay nada más que ver.

Para cuando termino su oración Shadow estaba tirado en el piso todo mareado con los ojitos en circulo y todos alrededor de él mirándole con curiosidad.

-Deben ser buenos amigos si se atrevió a darle vueltas de esa manera-dijo Amy apoyada en sus rodillas mirando al erizo que aun estaba inconsciente-supongo que está cómodo aquí.

Shadow se levanto y se agarro la cabeza con una mano, como tratando de mantenerla en su lugar-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Tails y el erizo se incorporo rápidamente y se sacudió muy digno.

Amy repentinamente le tomo del brazo y el erizo volteo a verla asustado encontrándose con sus ojos verdes mirándolo tiernamente

-Te invito a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ¿no vas a despreciarme verdad?-

¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada tan linda? El pobre no pudo más que asentir.

Quedaron esa tarde, se verían ahí mismo en el templo donde antes estuvo la Master emerald, Shadow estaba hecho un manojo de nervios- ¿Por qué le dije que si? Decía peinándose algunos cabellos mientras Knuckles lo miraba con gracia

-¿Nervioso?-le entre sonrió la equidna

-No molestes Knuckles-le corto Shadow

-Si no vas a llegar a dormir solo avísame de acuerdo-le dijo sínicamente, realmente estaba disfrutando reírse de el

-¡¿Cómo que no llegar a dormir?! Si es una niña por Dios-dijo haciéndole una mueca

-¡Es cierto lo que estás haciendo es pedofilia!-comenzó a reír el equidna-si quieres puedo llevarles serenata y les cantare… ¡Cuarenta y veinteeee! Jajaja. Aunque en realidad es como 14 y 50…te pasas ¿mejor no quieres que te presente a mi abuelita? Jajaja

-ja-ja-ja-rio Shadow falsamente-entiende, no es una cita-

¿Entonces porque tanta formalidad?-

-¿Cuál formalidad? ¡Estoy igual que siempre! ¿Por qué en vez de estarme criticando mejor no te muerdes un huevo e invitas a Rouge a salir? Sirve que le preguntas porque carajos tenía que decirle a todo mundo que estaba en esta isla-el equidna se puso tan rojo como el resto de su cuerpo y no lograba estructurar ninguna palabra para defenderse, cosa que a Shadow le causo mucha gracia.

- ¿Vez? Se te desconectan las neuronas cuando te la llegan a mencionar, de por si pensar no es una habilidad que se te de…

-Argh ¿no te ibas ya?-gruño Knuckles, en eso apareció Amy quien no traía su típico vestidito rojo, sino un vestido azul a la rodilla con algo de vuelo y orillas blancas y un adorno blanco en la cabeza

-¿Se cambio?- exclamo Knuckles sorprendido, arqueando una ceja. Por su parte Shadow estaba boquiabierto mientras la niña se le acercaba y para acabarla le tomaba del brazo

-¿Nos vamos?

-Aa…Aa…Aa…-Shadow no podía estructurar palabra, mientras se alejaban Knuckles solo se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Como a donde te gustaría ir?-le pregunto Amy a Shadow mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad

-Em…no se a donde tú quieras-le contesto a penas el erizo, estaba demasiado nervioso, casi arrepintiéndose de decirle que si

-te noto nervioso no tienes porque estarlo-le sonrió la pequeña-entiendo que realmente no nos conocimos mucho ¡pero estas aquí en la tierra y debes darte una oportunidad de hacer amigos y ser feliz!

Esas palabras le sonaron a él como algo que María le diría, lo cual le hizo sentirse un poco mejor y más relajado al grado de regalarle a Amy una media sonrisa y continuar su caminata con calma-Hay algo que siempre he querido probar…

-¡no puedo creer que no conocieras los helados!-exclamo Amy mientras hundía su cuchara en un banana Split

-María siempre me decía que cuando viniéramos a la tierra nos comeríamos uno, a mi me hacía mucha ilusión a pesar de no saber ni lo que eran-confeso Shadow moviendo el helado con la cuchara, aun sin probarlo

-¿Entonces qué esperas?-le dijo Amy y tomo una cucharada de su helado y se la embarro en la nariz riéndose

-el erizo se toco la nariz extrañado-¿así se come esto?-pregunto inocente mientras Amy se reía aun mas

-¡Eres como un niño!-le dijo Amy-Hay tanto que no sabes sobre este planeta…

Ambos la estaban pasando muy bien, sin saber que eran espiados por alguien que no pudo contener su curiosidad…

Sonic los miraba por detrás del menú sentado en una mesa como 5 espacios después de la de ellos-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-se preguntaba el mismo no muy seguro de su conducta, pero algo en el no podía evitar mirar en su dirección, no pudo evitar seguirlos y no podía evitar sentir rabia al verlos reír tan jovialmente.

-¿Qué posiblemente podría tener Shadow que sale con él y conmigo no?...Oh si, agallas.- pensó tristemente escondiéndose tras el menú.

-¡Shadow compórtate!-le decía Amy riendo al erizo que le tiraba nieve insistentemente con la cuchara-¡A ese paso no la vas a probar!

-¡Tú comenzaste!-medio reía Shadow-¡nos van a correr!-decía Amy entre carcajadas, tratando de evitar el dulce ataque.

-Está bien, está bien-se detuvo Shadow finalmente probando el cremoso postre, este deslizo suave por su lengua y el sabor se expandió a lo largo de su cavidad bucal, dejándolo encantado

-Esto es mucho mejor que el pescado-dijo Shadow asombrado, pero manteniendo la compostura-podría vivir de helado el resto de mi vida

-No lo creo te pondrías como una vaca-rio Amy, Shadow no entendió el chiste-además no es nada nutritivo es bueno comer nieve pero solo de vez en cuando.

-Es una pena-

Amy miro su muñeca buscando su reloj y puso cara de susto al ver la hora-¡¿Como rayos se hicieron las 8?! ¡Tengo que llevarte a casa ya sino se me harán las 11 al regresar a la mía!

-Shadow bajo las orejas pero no dijo ni una palabra mientras la chica erizo pedía la cuenta y desembolsaba un par de billetes, se sintió tentado a preguntar que eran, pero temía ser molesto y mejor se quedo con la duda.

-Ahora si podemos irnos-sonrió la erizo rosa levantándose de su asiento, Shadow la imito y la siguió hasta la salida.

El camino a Angel Island fue un monologo de Amy hacia Shadow, quien sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago que no entendía, pero nuevamente cayó y decidió ignorarlo.

-Estamos aquí-le sonrió Amy a Shadow, indicándole que ahí sus caminos se bifurcaban

-Gracias por todo-contesto cortésmente y se bajo del Beetle rosa propiedad de la chica, hizo un saludo con la mano y se dirigió hacia el templo donde el guardián ni siquiera lo esperaba.

Shadow iba en el tercer escalón cuando se detuvo porque el cosquilleo se hizo más intenso, se doblo tomándose el estomago con ambos brazos y de repente sintió una descarga de energía y subió las escaleras corriendo encontrándose con que Knuckles estaba ya dormido.

¡Knuckles despierta!-grito el erizo, intentando controlar su energía en balde

Knuckles despertó de golpe brincando casi hasta el cielo, cayó al piso fuertemente y lógicamente al ver al erizo comenzó a gritarle con ira- ¡Que carajos te pasa, porque llegas gritando así como si te estuvieran matando erizo idiota!

El equidna comenzó a sobarse la cabeza con notable dolor mientras Shadow movía una pierna repetidamente-¡no sé qué me pasa de repente tengo ganas de correr por toda la isla!-Decía mientras se movía de un lado a otro mientras Knuckles lo seguía con sus preciosos ojos purpura, confundido y hasta cierto punto un poco asustado.

-Creo que vienes hormonalmente estimulado-rio entre dientes el equidna, poniendo una pose solemne digna de un medico que acababa de diagnosticar a un paciente-nada que un buen baño de agua fría no solucione-

Shadow se paró en seco y le dirigió una mirada malvada a Knuckles-El león cree que todos son de su condición-dijo cruzándose de brazos-eso haces tú seguramente cuando la chica murciélago viene a visitarte-rio sínicamente

-¡y sigues!-reclamo Knuckles haciendo un bufido y mirando hacia otra dirección, cruzándose de brazos también-¿y cómo estuvo tu cita con Amy?-pregunto desviando la conversación

-Em… ¡no fue una cita ya te lo dije!-dijo sonrojándose

-si claro solo salieron los dos solos y tardaron como cuatro horas sin hacer nada, nada parecido a una cita-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi "cita" he? ¿Acaso no tienes vida o qué? Me da curiosidad saber qué hiciste todo el tiempo que estuve fuera…

_Flash back_

Shadow se sube al auto y se va, mientras Knuckles lo mira indiferente desde su lugar y se recuesta tranquilamente en el templo y piensa-hace cuanto que no tenía un momento de soledad, que bien se siente-paso sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y pronto se quedo dormido (parece gato jeje)

_-Knuckles…-_

El equidna se encontró de pronto en un sitio desconocido, donde el color predominante era el blanco y había una densa neblina cubriendo todo a su alrededor. Camino con pasos torpes sin rumbo, siguiendo esa voz que le llamaba

_-Knuckles…-_

La voz se hacía cada vez más clara y más fuerte, se estaba acercando y conforme mas se acercaba más familiar se le hacía…

-¿Malina?-pregunto casi gritando, dando pasos más apresurados en su dirección pero algo de repente lo detuvo, sintió el piso con una textura diferente que lo obligo a mirar en dirección a sus pies, había agua debajo de él, volvió la vista hacia enfrente y pudo distinguir un enorme lago delante, y a unos tres metros hacia dentro estaba malina, flotando sobre el lago…o eso parecía.

El equidna retrocedió, pero Malina comenzó a acercarse, flotando hacia él a media velocidad, lo cual en verdad era tenebroso. Quedo lo suficientemente cerca de él para qué distinguiera que había un puente en ese lago en el que ella estuvo parada todo el tiempo, ella estiro su mano y tomo la del guardián, jalándole hacia el puente, no movía los labios ni la expresión en su rostro cambiaba, sin embargo Knuckles parecía entender tantas cosas, de repente los dos estuvieron frente a frente en medio de ese enorme lago, Malina aun no le soltaba la mano al guardián, cosa que a el no parecía importarle y de repente su cara fue de tristeza, ella se le arrojo en brazos, acurrucando su rostro contra el pecho del guardián, el sintio un impulso inexplicable de tomarla en brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo pero tan solo puso cara de asombro por la reacción de Malina y se limito a dejarla abrazarle, pero no tocarle, ella se retiro de sus brazos, pero quedo a unos 30 centímetros de él, se acerco nuevamente pero esta vez para regalarle un dulce beso en la mejilla y con ello su cuerpo se hizo humo y se mezclo con la niebla que los cubría…fue ahí donde el equidna despertó.

Knuckles despertó de golpe, pero su entorno no le era nada familiar, una sensación rara recorría su cuerpo, levanto una mano y estaba mojada, la contemplo durante varios segundos sin entender, hasta que miro al suelo y se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en lo más bajo de un lago, se levanto de un brinco y volteo a ver a todos lados, en busca de algo que pudiera identificar-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿He caminado sonámbulo?-comenzó a caminar en dirección al templo recordando, para su sorpresa, el sueno con lujo de detalle-se sentía…tan real-dijo en voz baja, tocándose la mejilla. Retiro su mano de inmediato, sintiéndose patético por haberla puesto ahí en primer lugar y sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos absurdos- ¿sería verdad…todo lo que me dijo? ¿O fue solo un intento de mi subconsciente para explicarme todas las rarezas que me han venido pasando últimamente?…solo hay una forma de saberlo…

Llego a su templo y se sentó en las escaleras, trato de poner su mente en blanco, recostándose en el suelo por un momento…entonces llego Shadow

_Fin del Flash back _

-No hice nada realmente solo dormir-mintió el equidna…parcialmente. Shadow se le quedo viendo a los ojos fijamente por unos instantes, ninguno de los dos retiro la vista ni parpadeo por lo que parecieron siglos-me estas mintiendo-le recrimino Shadow.

Puede ser-medio rio Knuckles, pero no estaba en sus planes darle la razón y menos explicaciones.

Tendrás tus motivos-dijo Shadow con indiferencia, sacando una cobija aparentemente de la nada y estirándola en el suelo-¿de dónde la has sacado?-le pregunto el equidna, arqueando una ceja-me la presto Amy-contesto el erizo con un tono indiferente, con la intensión de que el tema no se prolongara, Knuckles entendió y por primera vez omitió su interrogatorio y ambos se fueron a dormir…por lo menos de palabra.

Knuckles tenía miedo a quedarse dormido y volver a soñar cosas tan extrañas, lo más extraño era que el sueño lejos de dejarle una sensación de incertidumbre le provoco bienestar, si era cierto, muchas de sus preguntas habían sido parcialmente contestadas, pero no era eso el motivo de la sensación de alivio…sino volver a verla, aunque fuera en su mente...este pensamiento le provoco un escalofrió, sobre todo después de lo que la chica, en sueños, acababa de comunicarle.

-Telepatía- pensó el equidna pelirrojo, recordando la conversación que habían tenido en su mente…que le explicaba pero a la vez le confundía.

_-Malina… ¿Por qué me has llamado y me has traído a este sitio tan extraño?_

_-tenía que verte, tenía que hablar contigo…_

_-¿sobre qué?_

_-Sobre mí…sobre mi pasado_

_-¿pero porque? Si antes te resistías tanto a darme respuestas y ahora eres tú misma la que me ha buscado _

_-confórmate solo con saber las respuestas ¿De acuerdo? Porque podría cambiar de parecer…_

_-Está bien, está bien…empieza que yo te escucho _

_-Hace muchos años, probablemente antes de que tú nacieras…existía una colonia en el espacio…_

_-la colonia ARK-le interrumpió Knuckles, Malina asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió-en esta colonia se llevaban a cabo diferentes experimentos, entre ellos…tu amiguito Shadow, el era probablemente el avance más significativo de aquellos tiempos, todo giraba en torno suyo y traía vueltos locos a los científicos perfeccionándolo, casi no comían ni dormían por trabajar en el pues finalmente le darían un fin orientado a sus intereses egoístas y mezquinos-su voz sonaba con ira, pero la expresión de su rostro no parecía cambiar, ni una sola arruga se veía en su frente, su cara permanecía serena, el equidna le animo para que continuara, ella cerró los ojos un momento y prosiguió-Por fin el experimento estaba terminado, el arma de destrucción perfecta, capaz de matar sin remordimientos masas innumerables de seres vivos si se le ordenaba, si lo sentía necesario…para lograr su cometido. Entonces fue cuando los de GUN comenzaron a preocuparse, por el simple hecho que notaron que Shadow era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y no era fácil de dominar, quizá era "demasiado" perfecto…así que se decidieron a eliminarlo antes de que causara una catástrofe_

_-creo que esta parte de la historia la conozco-pensó Knuckles, pero Malina prosiguió sin tomarle importancia-Entraron a la colonia, buscando al erizo ferozmente, una chiquilla intento protegerle…pero le dispararon por su causa y le libero a la tierra antes de morir, ignoro el porqué de ese comportamiento tan absurdo…el bastardo no merece vivir-Knuckles abrió grandes los ojos ante esas palabras-¡te equivocas!-intento gritar pero el grito se ahogo en su garganta, mas Malina al parecer había sido capaz de escucharlo, mas su rostro permanecía sereno-¿Qué argumentos tienes para demostrarme lo contrario? ¿No lo vez? Fue creado con el único propósito de destruir y eliminar ¿Qué posiblemente bueno podría tener en su interior?-¿no te parece que estas siendo injusta? Ni siquiera le conoces, tú misma lo has dicho…el tiene la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones ¿y si ha decidido hacer el bien?-hubo un silencio prolongado entre los dos_

_-no puedo tomar riesgos_

_-¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué te has adueñado de la tarea de eliminarle?_

_-no me he "adueñado" de la tarea de eliminarle…para eso me crearon a mí, ahí entro yo en esta historia-Knuckles le miro fijo a los ojos, dándole pie a que prosiguiera- viendo que el erizo se había dado a la fuga…bueno, más bien le habían liberado a la tierra, los de GUN no podían quedarse con las manos cruzadas, no tengo entendido muy bien como fue ni quien fue…pero decidieron hacer un ente capaz de oprimir las habilidades de Shadow y destruirle, lo pensaron demasiado bien…necesitaban que fuera capaz de ubicarle donde quiera que estuviera, por aquello del caos control…es ahí donde entran tú y tu tribu a la historia-Knuckles abrió grandes los ojos nuevamente-¿nosotros? ¿Qué posiblemente tendríamos que ver en todo esto?_

_-¿Crees que el hecho de que yo sea una equidna es obra de la casualidad? Te copiaron Knuckles, por tus habilidades ancestrales de ubicar la energía de las esmeraldas, por tu fuerza, tu anatomía ligera y ágil y me atrevería a decir que hasta por tu belleza-Knuckles se sonrojo arduamente con ese comentario, pero sacudió la cabeza para volver a tomarle seriedad al asunto-No puedo creerlo…podría decirse entonces que somos… ¿parientes?-nada de eso-negó Malina con la cabeza –soy solo una copia mejorada de ti-dijo sonriendo divertida- ya veo-contesto el equidna-pero… ¿y tus extrañas habilidades? ¡Nunca conocí a una equidna capaz de leer mentes!_

_-te dije que era "mejorada" ¿o no? La fuerza bruta no es suficiente para eliminar a Shadow, el erizo engreído no es tan perfecto después de todo…_

_Knuckles arqueo una ceja-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Mis habilidades son comúnmente llamadas "poderes psíquicos" los cuales me ayudan a mantener a Shadow al margen, el no puede escapar de un campo de energía psíquica, nunca tomaron en cuenta las fuerzas "paranormales" por así decirlo, como algo de lo que Shadow tendría que cuidarse._

_-Algo no me queda claro…si dices que esto fue antes de que yo naciera… ¿Cómo fue que me copiaron? _

_-Bueno, tú no eres el primer equidna en pisar la tierra y tu puesto fue ocupado por otros durante siglos, para empezar, y para terminar…Shadow cayó a la tierra y tiempo después me crearon a mí, tardaron muchísimos años en planearme, desarrollar la tecnología, pensar que era lo que buscaban y se toparon con los equidnas, después…con el único equidna que quedaba y podría decirse que tu y yo fuimos creciendo juntos._

_-lindo-dijo sin emoción, Malina le miro triste-esperaba que después de decirte todo este tipo de cosas pudieras entender un poco el porqué de que yo me ande con tantas precauciones, no es fácil tener poderes psíquicos, leer mentes y mucho menos que tu y Shadow se lleven tan bien._

_-no entiendo la relación-se encogió de hombros el equidna, aun sosteniendo la mano de la chica de ojos tan rojos como la sangre, Malina en desesperación se le arrojo en brazos y le abrazo_

_-nunca podrás entenderme y eso me parte el corazón-le dijo aferrándose a el_

_Knuckles sintió una gran tentación de pasar sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero mejor permaneció estático, ella podría decirse que adivino sus intenciones y se retiro un poco de él, levanto su cara con timidez y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, en agradecimiento, para después fundirse con la neblina…el resto de la historia ya lo conocemos._

Knuckles perdio la nocion del tiempo y cuando menos penso se quedo dormido, con la mano en la mejilla donde Malina le habia dado su primer beso.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Aw! amor de equidnas! o de hombres? jaja nadie lo sabe! Sonic sentira algo por Amy? Que pasara ahora que Knuckles sabe el pasado de Malina? lograra ella cumplir con su proposito? Shadow sera intolerante a la lactosa? jaja ok olviden esa ultima :P cuidense nos leemos luego n_n!!


	7. una pelea amistosa

Al fin despues de mil intentos de subir esta cosa y que fanfiction no me dejara porque tenian problemas de no se que he logrado subir el capitulo #7 yay!! nOn

pd lo siento no cumpli mi promesa tambien me pase de lanza con este capitulo jajajaja

Ningun personaje de Sega me pertenece

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche transcurrió lenta para ambos, Knuckles aunque batallo para conciliar el sueño logro dormirse después de un tiempo, pero Shadow daba vueltas en su lugar, enrollándose con la cobija…secretamente no había dejado de pensar en el incidente con Malina desde que ocurrió y a partir de ese día no podía dormir con tranquilidad, no podía dejar de pensar que si Knuckles no hubiera llegado en ese momento el ya no estaría con vida y todas aquellas cosas que quería hacer ahora que por fin estaba comenzando a vivir se quedarían en el camino-nunca le agradecí- pensó Shadow, girándose para ver al equidna dormir a unos 3 metros de él. No podía creer lo que sentía…_tenía miedo; _ese sentimiento que pensó no volvería a él, no después de lo de ARK. Tenía miedo de Malina, de lo poderosa que era.

Claro estaba que nunca lo admitiría, él que se creía invencible e inmortal de repente había caído en cuenta de lo que era haber estado a punto de perder la vida, nunca habría conocido el helado ni habría salido con la chica rosa.

-Amy Rose-el nombre parecía sinónimo de alegría, una ligera sonrisa se formo involuntariamente en su rostro, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su seria persona de todos los días-ella, ella este día logro sacar el Shadow que había estado guardado dentro de mí desde ARK, esa chica resulta ser más letal que la misma Malina-pensó para sí nuevamente, junto sus palmas y las puso bajo su cabeza, intentando atrapar el sueño, cerró los ojos y su respiración cada vez fue haciéndose más pausada hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Knuckles, naturalmente pues él había dormido mas, vio a Shadow tan plácidamente dormido que la tentación de despertarlo se hizo casi insoportable…

El equidna tomo una hoja de árbol y comenzó a pasarla por la nariz de Shadow insistentemente-Hmm…-musitaba Shadow mientras se volteaba al lado contrario, entonces Knuckles tomo una rama y comenzó a picarle las costillas, pero Shadow solo manoteaba como si se tratara de una molesta mosca, Knuckles comenzó a desesperarse y bajo las escaleras encogido de hombros y con los puños cerrados, en señal de total berrinche, al cabo de un rato subió y le arrojo a Shadow un balde de agua fría.

-¡Aaaa!-grito Shadow levantando solo la mitad de su cuerpo, la de arriba por supuesto, y manoteando insistentemente, como si quisiera nadar. Después de ver al pelirrojo delante de él riéndose lo comprendió todo y se sintió ridículo, respiro hondo y comenzó a reírse entre dientes con los ojos cerrados…malignamente.

Knuckles paro de reír mientras comprendía que Shadow estaba saliendo de sí y comenzó a retroceder, el erizo rojinegro se levanto de golpe y comenzó a perseguirlo por alrededor del templo, no tardo mucho en alcanzarlo y rodaron escaleras abajo cayendo duramente al piso

-¡era una broma!-reía Knuckles con Shadow encima de él tratando de ahorcarlo mientras el equidna manoteaba-¿no te parece que estamos en una pose muy comprometedora?-pregunto Knuckles guiñándole un ojo a Shadow, quien sintió que la cara le ardía y se retiro de un brinco.

-¡Quisieras equidna transexuada!-dijo sacudiéndose y cruzándose de brazos, Knuckles solo rio por lo bajo.

-Vamos teniendo una pelea para que se te quite lo afeminado-Sonrió Shadow, poniéndose en posición de combate

-¿y si gano saldrás conmigo?-bromeo Knuckles poniéndose en posición de combate también, le hacía gracia hacer desatinar a Shadow

-Quizá-le siguió el juego, después hizo el primer movimiento. Knuckles abrió grandes los ojos ya que no se lo esperaba, pero después formo una media sonrisa y lo detuvo con ambas manos, lanzándolo por los aires. Shadow hizo caos control y le dio una patada por la espalda que mando a Knuckles a volar a gran velocidad pero alcanzo a dar media vuelta y aferrarse al suelo, brinco y tacleó a Shadow varios metros, pero cuando volteo debajo de él Shadow ya no estaba-¿Shadow?-pregunto en voz alta, mirándose ambas manos apoyado en sus rodillas-¡Aquí!-escucho la voz del rojinegro tras de él, estaba parado arriba del templo, sus cabellos ondeaban con el viento mientras le sonreía con los brazos cruzados-¡Eres lento Knuckles!-Knuckles rabio con el comentario al principio, pero después respiro hondo y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y subió las escaleras del templo a toda velocidad dándole a Shadow un derechazo que el erizo alcanzo a esquivar perfectamente, pero el izquierdazo no se lo esperaba…

Shadow cayó al suelo bajo el templo y Knuckles planeo para alcanzarle, entonces comenzaron una ardua batalla donde intercambiaban golpes con increíble rapidez, de repente Shadow se emociono y se le paso la mano dándole a Knuckles un golpe que lo tumbo al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Knuckles?-pregunto Shadow en voz alta, corriendo al sitio donde se encontraba el equidna, pero no alcanzo a llegar…

Shadow de repente sintió un fuerte golpe al costado, como una patada y salió volando-deja vú- pensó para sí, ya lo habían golpeado de esta manera…

El erizo se levanto a duras penas, el golpe realmente le había hecho daño-¡Malina!-grito Shadow con furia, aun en el suelo volteando hacia donde la chica se encontraba, ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, que hacia intento vano de levantarse, el haber gastado su energía con Knuckles no fue la mejor decisión de su vida…

A sus espaldas, Knuckles comenzó a volver en sí, miro a la chica acercarse a Shadow a paso firme. Saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y se levanto tacleando a Malina por la espalda, quedando frente a frente sobre de ella.

-¡Suéltame!-le grito Malina, moviéndose de un lado a otro intentando zafarse del guardián, pero el peso de su cuerpo era demasiado en comparación al de ella.

-Podrías zafarte fácilmente psíquica-le sonrió Knuckles, a lo que la chica palideció y le devolvió la sonrisa

-te dije que no tendría piedad esta vez…

-estoy esperando…

Shadow los miraba confundido-¿me perdí de algo?-en eso Malina desapareció de su vista.

Knuckles se quedo parado, viendo hacia la nada, estático, casi parecía que no respiraba; Shadow lo contemplo con curiosidad hasta que vio que tenía los ojos en blanco ¡Estaba en trance!

-¡¡¡¡¡Knuckles!!!!!-lo sacudió bruscamente, desesperado porque el equidna despertara, pero fue inútil…Knuckles estaba en otra realidad.

-_Malina debes dejar de hacer esto-_protesto Knuckles, viendo que estaba de nuevo en alguna especie de sueño inducido

_-Debía protegerte ¿no lo ves? Te hizo daño, no es conveniente que estés junto a él._

_-no necesito una niñera gracias, se bien cuidarme solo-_se cruzo de brazos

_-y por ello estabas inconsciente- _se cruzo de brazos ella también

_-lo que me pase a mi no es de tu incumbencia, ¿o sí? _

Malina frunció el ceño_-¡claro que no!, ¿porque habría de preocuparme por un equidna egocéntrico y tonto como tú?_

Knuckles sonrió ante el comentario de la chica- _no lo sé, dímelo tu…"c__uando alguien no te interesa no haces eso"…tú misma me lo dijiste._

La chica retrocedió rabiando un poco, de nuevo le había ganado

_-Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación ¿Qué no se supone que no me permitirías interferir con tus asuntos? y de repente no solo no peleas conmigo sino que me proteges. De veras que no te entiendo Malina…_

Malina guardo silencio ante las palabras del guardián… ¿Cómo explicarle que era incapaz de apagar el brillo de aquellos ojos purpura? Respiro hondo antes de hablar

-_Si no lo elimino… ¿Entonces como justificar mi existencia? Es lo único por lo que vivo _

_-Esa es una decisión que tú misma has tomado… ¿no te das cuenta que luchas por una causa que no te corresponde? ¿Qué te ha hecho el erizo a ti? Eres como un soldado que va a la guerra y mata sin razón, sin saber que hay detrás de la persona bajo la boca de la pistola…no razonas solo sigues órdenes y de ese modo te conviertes en una esclava…_

Las palabras de Knuckles impactaron fuertemente a la chica equidna, nunca lo había pensado así, _Knuckles tenía razón_… ¿Quién era ella, después de eliminar a Shadow? Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

_-¡No…no te pongas así!_-exclamo el equidna con voz entrecortada, no era su intención que sus palabras sonaran tan duras, el tacto simplemente no se le daba.

Shadow lo contemplaba anonadado, después de haberlo sacudido varias veces Knuckles seguía sin volver en sí, estaba comenzando a asustarse…

¡Reacciona! ¡Knuckles!-se le cortó la voz inexplicablemente e involuntariamente algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, en ese momento agradeció que el equidna estuviera en trance para que no le mirara. Malina, quien creaba la hipnosis, noto el pesar del erizo al ver a su amigo en ese estado y entonces la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

_-Te quiere-_dijo casi incrédula, Knuckles no entendía

_-¿Qué dices? ¿De quién hablas?-_Malina sonrió y cerró los ojos

_-Nos veremos pronto, más de lo que te imaginas y estate tranquilo que no volveré a molestarles-_Acaricio el rostro del guardián con una mano y ante sus ojos se transformo en miles de mariposas que se fueron volando hacia el infinito…. entonces el guardián volvió en sí.

-Knuckles….-escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras la luz del sol le encandilaba al abrir los ojos. Lo primero que noto cuando se adapto su vista fue a Shadow con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Estuviste llorando?-pregunto casi burlonamente

-¡Claro que no!-gruño Shadow volteándose en dirección contraria y tallándose los ojos-es solo el aire, que me ha metido algún zacate.

-¿En ambos ojos?-insistió el equidna con su interrogatorio, mientras hacia una mueca

-Si-le cortó Shadow, Knuckles solo sonrió y recordó las palabras de Malina mientras miraba al erizo de espaldas-_te quiere-_

-Erizo cursi…-pensó Knuckles y sonrió de nuevo, intento caminar pero tropezó y se fue de boca al suelo. Shadow volteo a verle y se apresuro a levantarlo-Apóyate en mi-le ordeno y Knuckles paso su brazo por el hombro del rojinegro, no muy convencido por el tono autoritario de Shadow-se han invertido los papeles-le comento Knuckles a Shadow formando una media sonrisa, el erizo seguía con la vista fija hacia delante, sin contestarle cuando de repente lo tomo en brazos, a lo que Knuckles hizo una mueca-tengo que subirte, de otro modo rodarías escaleras abajo-le sonrió Shadow-no entiendo que te hizo esa niña pero será mejor tomar precauciones, tampoco entiendo… ¿Por qué no nos mato a ambos? Solo se fue de nuevo… además, aun no entiendo cómo y espero me expliques…ustedes dos parecían entenderse, tu sabes más de lo que aparentas (para esto ya estaban arriba del templo)

Knuckles trago saliva-tienes razón-le contesto al fin-aun que no creo ser el único-le dirigió una mirada de sospecha, ambos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguno de los dos soltara la sopa…Shadow fue el que cedió.

-Comencemos desde el principio…La noche que estuvimos en la cascada primero tu me mencionaste sobre ella, si comenzamos a atar cabos, era ella la mujer de tu sueño…ella me confesó que fue liberada, la chispa que viste salir de la capsula, era para atraerme-Knuckles palideció con esas palabras, abriendo los ojos como platos-Después me dijo que fue creada por los tipos de GUN porque no podían permitir mi existencia, lo último que supe fue que me encerró en esa burbuja y llegaste tu…y todo se detuvo.

-Ella-le interrumpió Knuckles, pensando detenidamente antes de hablar-ella se me aparece en sueños.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Le pregunto Shadow alarmado-¿Por qué rayos haría semejante cosa?-

No lo entiendo del todo, aun que primero yo fui a buscarle…para obtener respuestas-Shadow se le quedo viendo fijo asombrado, pero no dijo nada, esperando que el equidna contestara sus dudas sin necesidad de interrogarle.

-Ella me pregunto un par de cosas y yo igual le hice algunas preguntas, le pregunte porque no nos había matado a ambos, porque se había detenido cuando yo llegue, ella me dijo que porque solo tenía intención de destruirte a ti y no a nadie más…con eso me di cuenta que no era maldad, ni algo personal, solo sigue ordenes y por eso quiere eliminarte.

Knuckles le explico a Shadow detenidamente todas las experiencias que había tenido con la chica albina, del primer sueño que había tenido cuando él se fue con Amy, claro que omitió el beso en la mejilla pero le conto con lujo de detalle cómo fue que la crearon, como se relacionaban ella y su tribu y finalmente el trance que había sufrido apenas un par de horas, donde le planteaba que no tenía que matar a Shadow necesariamente, solo porque para eso fue creada-pero sabes, al final su expresión cambio por completo y dijo dos palabras que todavía no puedo interpretar bien-mintió Knuckles, estaba probando al erizo

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Shadow con curiosidad

-te quiere-le dijo Knuckles encogiéndose de hombros-que loco no, no se a quien se refería

Shadow pasó por todos los colores de la gama antes de tartamudear-¡yo porque habría de quererte!

-¿Quien te dijo que eras tú?-Rio fuertemente Knuckles, la reacción de Shadow rebaso por mucho sus expectativas

-Shadow se sonrojo de nuevo y bajo la cabeza junto con sus orejas y puso sus puños por en medio de sus piernas, comenzó a mover el dedo índice en círculos mientras Knuckles lo contemplaba con curiosidad

-Si te hace sentir mejor…-se detuvo Knuckles, las palabras se le atoraron en algún punto de su trayecto-deberás saber que...-nuevamente hizo un esfuerzo por hablar-que la verdad yo…

Shadow levanto la cabeza y se le quedo viendo confundido, lo que puso más nervioso al guardián-

-¡DEBERAS SABER QUE YO…!!!-comenzaba a frustrarle que las palabras no salieran de su boca, Shadow entendió y le regalo una media sonrisa, después le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro

-haber si así te destrabas equidna sonsa

Knuckles le agradeció el gesto devolviéndole la sonrisa, después ambos se dedicaron a mirar el atardecer sin decir más, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos

-Malina-pensó Knuckles-espero no desaparezcas de mi vida tan fácilmente…

-_No lo hare Knuckles, creeme que no lo hare.._.-penso la chica quien estaba sentada en una roca mirando al guardian en su mente

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno Malina si que es una chica acosadora jajaja

Desistira Malina? Algun dia le confesara sus sentimientos a Knuckles, o Shadow le ganara la mercancia? jajaja Nadie lo sabe nadie lo sabe!!!

No se lo pierdan en la prox emicion de su telenovela "Dos equidnas y un erizo" xD!


	8. un gran cambio

Hola!! :D.... se que me tarde eternidades en subir este capitulo pero la vdd no habia tenido tiempo :S! entre examenes, trabajos y eso se me olvido mi fasceta de escritora jeje n_nU! Pero finalmente esta aqui espero q lo disfruten :D...se pone mas serio esto :P!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron algunos días después de la pelea, Shadow estaba completamente curado y sano, en teoría estaba listo para irse de Angel island pero… ¿a donde?

-No te preocupes, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que vivas aquí-le comento Knuckles a Shadow, quien había estado algo serio los últimos días.

-represento un peligro constante para ti equidna, será mejor que me busque un lugar para estar solo, además, me gusta la soledad ya la extraño-dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿insinúas que te molesta mi compañía?-se cruzo de brazos indignado, Shadow solo se rio un poco-aun que ahora que lo pienso, yo también extraño mis ratos de meditación de repente.

-¿lo ves? Lo nuestro nunca funcionaria-bromeo Shadow sonriéndole, el equidna le regreso la sonrisa

-siempre supe que en el fondo me deseabas-

-muy…pero MUY en el fondo-rio Shadow, ambos se dieron la mano como símbolo de despedida y Shadow desapareció de repente, dejando una ráfaga de viento tras de él que movió alocadamente las rastas del guardián.

-adiós Shadow-murmuro Knuckles entre sonriendo-irónicamente te extrañare

Y se quedo ahí, parado viendo hacia el horizonte, sintiendo como el viento movía el pasto bajo sus pies, momentos de la pasada semana invadían su mente, pero ya todo había terminado incluso Malina parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, así que se dijo a sí mismo: una vez ponga el pie en el primer escalón del templo, todo quedara en el pasado, Shadow, Malina…-elevo el pie para ponerlo en el escalón, pero lo retrajo al ver la parte más alta vacía.

- ¿qué me une a este lugar? La emerald finalmente está a salvo, prácticamente es imposible que alguien la saque de ahí, no tengo familia ni un hogar, ni amigos en esta isla…_no tengo nada._

Knuckles se hizo para atrás, alejándose lo mas que pudo del templo sin dejar de verlo-solo ahora caigo en cuenta de lo que es la soledad-murmuro entre sonriendo-maldito seas Shadow.

Mientras en otro lugar

¡Soniku!-grito eufórica una voz inconfundible de mujer al ver algunos pasos enfrente al mencionado erizo.

-¡Ah!-intento huir pero de algún modo nunca era lo suficientemente rápido, cuando menos pensó la chica había soltado las bolsas de mandado y ya estaba colgada de su cuello

-¡Amy! ¡No sé cuantas veces más tendré que decirte que no hagas eso!-le grito intentando zafarse de su asfixiante abrazo

-lo siento-le soltó la chica con una sonrisa- ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?

Em…-se trabo sonic-pues…solo estaba pasando por aquí, nada importante, ya sabes uno que no puede parar-con esto alzo el pulgar y le guiño el ojo

-espero que quieras acompañarme a…. ¡mis bolsas!-recordó repentinamente agachándose para recoger los víveres, pero Sonic también se agacho dándose zendo cabezazo con ella

-¡Ouch!-exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, levantándose de golpe y sobándose la cabeza

¡Perdón!-gritaron los dos al unísono, Sonic se giro un poco apartando su vista de la chica y se sobo la cabeza ligeramente

-espero que el golpe no te haya hecho olvidar lo que te pregunte-le sonrió la chica

Mente de sonic: _¡Vamos sonic! ¡Dile que si!, rica cena en su casa, no tienes más que un poco de aire y polvo en el estomago, anímate, ¡vamos!_

_-_no puedo-dijo involuntariamente, no podía echarse para atrás ahora, quedaría como un tonto

-¡¿Pero porque?! ¡¿Que posiblemente tienes que hacer a esta hora?!-la chica ya estaba gritando

-Em…pues simplemente no puedo Amy entiende…nos vemos luego-Y antes de que Amy pudiera parpadear el erizo había desaparecido

-¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!!!-grito lo más alto que sus diminutos pulmones le permitieron, había hecho un gran esfuerzo en invitarlo a comer pero el erizo no pareció haberse dado cuenta, para Amy _nunca _se daba cuenta de_ nada._

La chica continuo el camino a su casa, le daba vueltas al asunto repetidamente y mientras mas lo analizaba más le lastimaba, no era la primer vez que el erizo actuaba de esa manera-soy una tonta por seguir insistiéndole-pensó y los ojos se le llenaron de agua-no vales mis lagrimas Sonic- pensó mientras se frotaba los ojos, por un instante no miro hacia donde se dirigía, siguió caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho el ruido ensordecedor de un claxon, juzgo que por el ruido estaba demasiado cerca para que ella pudiera hacer algo…

Fue en ese momento donde sintió que su cuerpo se elevo con fuerza del suelo, algo firme le rodeaba por la cintura pero aun el susto no le dejaba ver claramente, pronto perdió la conciencia.

-¡te tengo!-dijo Shadow atrapando a Amy en el aire-no podre dejarte un minuto, porque te haces daño-sonrió acomodándole algunos cabellos que se le habían desacomodado por la sacudida, la tomo bien en sus brazos y se sentó en una banca próxima con ella en su regazo, esperando que despertara pronto, sino comenzaría a preocuparse.

Amy no tardo mucho en volver en sí, abrió lentamente los ojos y la primer imagen que tuvo fue la del rostro de Shadow sobre ella

¡Shadow!-grito dando un brinco, después volteo y vio que se encontraba sobre sus piernas aun, roja de la pena se levanto lo más rápido que su baja de azúcar le permitió y se sentó a un lado de el

-Has sido tú el que me ha salvado de ese auto, bueno, en realidad de mi descuido…-

-no te puedes permitir esos descuidos-le interrumpió- pudiste haberte hecho mucho daño, incluso morir-dijo Shadow en un tono seco.

-No estaba en mis cinco sentidos créeme

-¿Por?

-no tiene importancia-se volteo para no verlo a la cara, quizá unas lagrimas se asomarían de nuevo

-Es tan poco importante que casi acaba con tu calidad de vida-le dijo tomándola del mentón y volteándola hacia él, por un instante los dos se vieron fijamente, los ojos carmesí de Shadow hipnotizaron a Amy por un momento, eran demasiado… diferentes.

-¿tengo algo en la cara acaso?-pregunto Shadow con una media sonrisa, la chica se ruborizo inmediatamente y en respuesta le dio un golpe en el hombro

-¡Ah! ¡Perdóname!-grito ella al reaccionar que le había golpeado, estiro la mano para sobarlo, pero luego la retrajo por temor a que eso le molestara mas

-Shadow se le quedo viendo confundido-las mujeres son muy extrañas-fue lo único que le respondió. Amy se alegraba de que el tema de conversación se hubiera desviado.

-Bueno-se levanto-se me ha hecho tarde y de nuevo me he quedado sin mis bolsas de mandado, creo que mi destino el día de hoy es irme a la cama sin cenar-le sonrió a Shadow

-Tus bolsas están bien-las señalo Shadow, estaban en el suelo junto a sus pies-¿tu estas bien?

-Seguro-le contesto la chica, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa-cuando te dije que no tenía importancia es porque no la tiene-se agacho para recoger sus bolsas y se desequilibro un poco-están mas pesadas de lo que recuerdo…

- o tú estas más débil-

-¿Como que MAS débil? Te crees mucho porque eres la "forma de vida perfecta"-le dijo haciéndole muecas y gestos dignos de una niña de primaria, Shadow solo se rio un poco

-déjame ayudarte-dijo estirando una mano para tomar una de las bolsas, Amy giro su cuerpo para alejarlas de su alcance

-¡no soy débil!-reprocho indignada

-yo no dije que eras débil, sino que estabas débil porque no has comido y porque acabas de sufrir un susto muy serio y no eres débil…pero por lo menos eres más débil que yo- con estas palabras le arrebato las bolsas a velocidad que un ladrón envidiaría y la chica nuevamente no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar

-Ah…Eh…pero… ¿Cómo?...-tartamudeo por algunos segundos, Shadow no espero a que saliera de su trance y comenzó a caminar

-¡Espérame! ¡Quien me garantiza que no huiras con mis bolsas!-bromeo Amy mientras corría para alcanzar a Shadow quien volteo a verla y la espero, Amy corría jovialmente y se tomo del brazo del erizo

-¡Qué bueno que apareciste en mi día Shadow!-le dijo mirándole de frente a los ojos-¡gracias!

Shadow se quedo estático, su cara no tenia expresión alguna pero todo había sido producto de autocontrol-¿Qué traes en estas bolsas? ¿Piedras? No me necesitabas tus bolsas fácilmente hubieran frenado el carro-rio Shadow

-ja ja ja- fingió reírse Amy, recordando que había comprado mas mandado esperando poder cocinarle a Sonic uno de estos días-¡se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa idea!

Minutos más tarde Shadow estaba parado en la sala de Amy, contemplando con curiosidad cada rincón de ese lugar que le parecía tan ajeno a lo que había visto en la isla. Knuckles no tenía nada parecido a un mueble, ni esa cosa felposa que estaba bajo sus pies (llámese alfombra) solo hubo un objeto que pudo reconocer entre toda esa novedad

-televisor-dijo en voz baja-

-¿Qué?-le alcanzó a escuchar Amy mientras colgaba su abrigo-Si quieres puedes prenderla, dudo que encuentres algo bueno porque acaban de cortarme el cable-sonrió

-Ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que la vi-la examino con curiosidad, y comenzó a palparla en busca de la ruedita con la que solían prenderse las teles (si tienen más de 15-20 años sabrán de lo que les estoy hablando jajaja)-No entiendo-murmuro frustrado, Amy se acerco y presiono en botón "on" después volteo a verlo y le sonrió, Shadow le volteo la cara sintiéndose patético y la chica solo soltó una risita.

Amy se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar los platos, desde haya le grito-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenias?

-alrededor de 50-le contesto Shadow, Amy dejo caer el plato que acababa de tomar

-¡¿QUE?! No ya enserio- se le salió una risita nerviosa

-es enserio-arqueo una ceja

-¡Esta es una broma muy desagradable Shadow hee!

-te digo que no te estoy bromeando, es solo que dure congelado la mayoría de ese tiempo, además…ahora que lo pienso-se detuvo un momento-quizá tu eres la que menos sabe de mi, a pesar de que siempre estabas pegada a las costillas del impostor…parecía ser lo único en lo que te concentrabas-le medio sonrió

Amy se ruborizo de inmediato-¿en verdad soy tan obvia?-dijo mientras movía un pie en círculos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Imagínate que te mire como 3 veces en mi vida y lo note…sí que eres obvia niña-

-¡Claro! ¡Dime niña como tú eres todo un dinosaurio!-Amy estaba molesta porque le había dicho obvia, así que descargo su ira con lo primero que se le ocurrió y que no fuera relacionado con el tema.

Shadow arqueo una ceja-¿necesitas ayuda con la comida?

-Esta "niña" se las ha arreglado bien sola desde siempre y hoy no será la excepción gracias-

-¿quieres que me vaya?

-Amy giro la cabeza hacia él-¡NO!-Shadow perdóname es solo que…hoy no ha sido mi día.

Shadow tomo asiento en el comedor y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos-normalmente no hago esto, pero hay algo en ti que me provoca simpatía…así que te escucho

Amy se asombro por el gesto, debió costarle trabajo decirle eso, así que decidió contarle lo que había ocurrido.

Para cuando termino de contarle ya tenía dos platos de espagueti en la mano, coloco uno frente a Shadow que nuevamente examino la comida con curiosidad, volteo a ver a Amy y después bajo la cabeza al plato para ver la comida nuevamente, no hizo ningún movimiento.

-adelante come-le alentó Amy-no seas tímido y si no te gusta te la comes de cualquier modo porque sino herirás mis sentimientos-rio la chica y tomo el tenedor para comer, fue cuando Shadow también tomo el tenedor e imito a Amy, no tenía ni carajo idea de cómo se comía esa cosa tan extraña y amorfa que además parecía un montón de gusanos sobrecrecidos como con los que solían pescar él y Knuckles…Knuckles, ¿Cómo estaría? Seguramente dormido o haciendo algún ejercicio raro de los que solía practicar, pensó en contarle esta experiencia al siguiente día pero recordó que ya no regresaría a la isla.

Y pues como vez… ¿Cómo podría posiblemente poner atención después de que fue tan grosero conmigo? No sé quien le da derecho de tratarme así…

-tu-le cortó Shadow. Amy lo miro confundida y se paró de un golpe de la mesa, pegándole con ambas manos a la misma-¡Tú crees que yo deseo que me trate así!-la voz se le corto.

-yo no dije eso, sino que tu le permites porque no te das tu lugar, estas a su merced.

Amy se quedo pensativa unos minutos, apretó los puños y las lagrimas comenzaron a salirle sin cesar. Shadow se levanto de su asiento y se puso tras de ella, la tomo de los hombros y la volteo hacia el-pienso que eres una chica que vale mucho, alegre y carismática que no tendría porque llorar esas lagrimas amargas por alguien que no las merece-

Amy se quedo extrañada con su comentario, mirando al erizo fijamente a los ojos, aun sin liberar sus hombros de las manos de Shadow-¿de verdad lo crees así?

-¿porque te diría algo que no pienso?

-la gente en este planeta suele actuar así, pero tú eres diferente-le sonrió y acto seguido se abrazo de él, Shadow dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la chica no libero el abrazo sino que por el contrario hundió su cara en el pecho del rojinegro, quien termino poniendo un brazo en la espalda de ella

-Se está haciendo tarde-le comento Shadow, en un esfuerzo por romper el contacto físico

-tienes razón-se aparto Amy-Aun tienes que irte a Angel island

-En realidad no, hoy me fui de ahí

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Discutiste con Knuckles ¡a veces es tan cabeza dura!

-No tuvo que ver con eso, en realidad el equidna resulta ser una compañía grata para mí…es solo que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar, es parte de mi naturaleza.

-oh ya veo-intento comprender Amy-¡puedes quedarte aquí conmigo!-dijo entusiasmada, dando un brinco por su "gran idea".

-No será necesario, puedo dormir en la intemperie…no soy la ultima forma de vida por nada-inflo el pecho

-no es necesario que duermas fuera, aquí tengo espacio suficiente para ti-le sonrió Amy y le tomo del brazo, jalándolo hacia la sala-¡mira aquí cabes perfecto! Solo una sabana y una almohada ¡y vuala!

-no quiero causarte molestias-insistió, pero Amy ya se había ido a buscar unas sabanas para él.

Mientras eso, unos pasos se dirigían a la casa de la Srita. Rose, unos pasos pesados y arrepentidos que querían enmendarlo todo.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero escucho unas risas y su mano se freno en el aire, se asomo por la ventana contigua y miro a Amy dándole de almohadazos a Shadow, mientras las plumas volaban y Shadow estornudaba sin cesar.

Pero que… ¿qué diablos hace el aquí?-Sus celos e ira comenzaron a hervirle la sangre ¿Cómo podía su inocente Amy tener un hombre en su casa a esas horas de la noche? Y estaba ella en… ¿pijama? No, no…-sacudió la cabeza, se vio tentado a tumbar la puerta de un golpe y robársela pero sabía que era demasiado cobarde para cometer semejante cosa, así que mejor retrocedió y se fue –

Sonic se sentó en la rama de un árbol, contemplo por un momento las estrellas tratando de tranquilizar su mente, viendo que no lo conseguiría dirigió sus pasos hacia otra parte

-¡Sonic!-le recibió Tails-¿Son las 11 de la noche que haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

En realidad no-sonrió sonic-es solo que pasaba por aquí…

-"pasaba por aquí""-pensó Tails, clásica de Sonic-

- y me pregunte que estabas haciendo…

-¡dormir!-le interrumpió Tails, después soltó una risita-pasa, está comenzando a refrescar-

Sonic entro a la vivienda del pequeño zorrito, todo estaba impecable a pesar de que era solo un niño, limpio y ordenado

-dime sonic… ¿me contaras el porqué de tu inesperada visita? ¿Sonic?-cuando el zorrito volteo sonic se había quedado profundamente dormido en su sofá.

Mmm…siempre es lo mismo contigo-se encogió de hombros y lo cobijo con una franela para después volver a la cama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¿Tendran Amy y Shadow una noche de sexo desenfrenado? Violara Tails a Sonic ahora que se ha quedado en su casa? jajaja ok nada de esto pasara xD!! Si quieren saber lo que pasara realmente no se pierdan su proxima emicion ;)!!!


	9. mi mision en la vida

Bueno, se que me pase de lanza no se cuanto tiempo tenia sin subir un cap jeje pero pues ahi les va

En Angel Island, se encontraba vagando un alma sin rumbo, perdida en la maleza, oculta de la vista de todos, pero sobre todo, del objeto de su custodia, del cual se enamoro casi a primera vista.

_Knuckles, si tan solo pudieras verme de la manera que yo te veo, esa soledad tan grande que sientes la haría desaparecer, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo obtener la llave de ese corazón de piedra?_

Malina quien observaba a Knuckles no muy lejos de donde el equidna se mantenía parado, inmóvil, sumergido en sus pensamientos existenciales, comenzó a divagar sobre como posiblemente ella, a quien jamás se le enseño nada de la vida, más que destruir y odiar, podría conquistar un corazón, ¡y no cualquier corazón! Sino el de un ser tan similar a ella, tanto en especie como en carácter. Un ser a quien desde niño se le entreno para un solo propósito, el cual ya se había perdido.

Ambos se encontraban totalmente solos en el mundo, y sus propósitos en la vida parecían haberse esfumado como la brisa cuando salen los primeros rayos de sol, sin embargo, no eran buenos para hacerse compañía, su orgullo y timidez les impedía acercarse el uno al otro.

Knuckles por su parte, tenía la cabeza en blanco, se sintió por un momento vulnerable e indefenso, como un punto en medio de la nada, pensó por un momento sacar a la Master emerald de esa bóveda en la que la tenia cautiva, pero eso sería ir al pasado, ahora tenía que ver hacia delante, recordar todas esas cosas que le pasaron por la mente cuando sentía esa piedra como un grillete en la pierna. Pensó alguna vez en ir a la playa, la veía siempre desde arriba, pero no conocía la sensación de la arena sobre sus pies descalzos, pensó en comer algo distinto al pescado, se pregunto alguna vez como seria visitar un cine, y también se llego a preguntar alguna vez, que sería ese sentimiento tan misterioso al que todos llamaban "amor" y como se sentiría "enamorarse".

_Es cierto que todos creen que yo tengo algo con Rouge_-dijo para sus adentros-_pero esa chica más que gustarme llega a asustarme, invade demasiado mi espacio personal, ¡aunque con esas bolas enormes no necesita acercarse demasiado! Probablemente lo que podría hacer es bajar de Angel island, y ver que encuentro, sí, eso hare…_

Knuckles se movió de su pose inerte y dio unos cuantos pasos cuando de repente se topo de frente con unos ojos rojos brillantes, que lo miraban con ternura.

_Knuckles…-_exclamo como un susurro -_¿a…a dónde vas?_

_¡Malina_!-se sobresalto Knuckles al verla tan de cerca, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y sentía que la sangre corría frenéticamente por su cuerpo, de alguna manera no podía romper el contacto visual con la joven equidna.

_-Yo…yo, en verdad no lo sé-le contesto tímidamente._

_-Que coincidencia, yo tampoco se a donde voy-_le sonrió tímidamente ella_-_quizá podríamos ir _a "ningún lado" juntos, ¿te gustaría?_

Knuckles se quedo helado, no podía dejar de verla, su mirada no se veía ya con ira y desafío, parecía más bien dulce y apenada y cuando consiguió bajar la vista observo que movía un pie en círculos.

Knuckles se quedo callado lo que a la chica le pareció una eternidad, y después con la cabeza agachada asintió, Malina se contuvo para no pegar un saltito de gusto y le regalo una media sonrisa-_vamos entonces-_

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el borde de la isla, el agua de Angel island caía hacia lo que parecía el vacio, sin embargo en algún punto se unía a la del océano. Knuckles de pronto recordó que si querían bajar tenía que opacar el poder de la Master emerald, Malina, quien leía la mente de Knuckles le dijo:

-Saltemos-

-¿Qué? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? El impacto con el agua causaría nuestra muerte, ¡estamos a muchísimos pies de altura mujer!

-¿confías en mi?-dijo estirando su mano, esperando que Knuckles la tomara

Knuckles trago saliva, retrajo un poco su mano, frunció los ojos y con un movimiento rápido, como si fuera a arrepentirse si lo pensaba demasiado, le dio la mano. Malina sonrió y con ello ambos dieron un brinco enorme y se perdieron entre la brisa marina que creaba una neblina espesa.

Mientras caían Knuckles volteo a ver a la chica, ella reía mientras sus cabellos purpura ondeaban con el aire, al igual que las rastas del guardián. Knuckles se sintió ruborizar y volteo hacia otra dirección, temeroso de que Malina lo descubriera.

Cuando estaban a punto de caer, Knuckles comenzó a sentir temor de que Malina realmente no supiera lo que estaba haciendo-_relájate_-le interrumpió ella-_en un momento caeremos sanos y salvos-_dicho esto Knuckles sintió que reboto en algo abruptamente, era como una especie de campo psíquico que los protegía.

_Listo_-dijo Malina mientras tocaron el piso, aun que knux no acostumbrado cayó de cara a la arena.

Mmmm-musito el equidna, se levanto y escupió toda la arena que se había tragado- ¿Qué no era seguro? ¿Qué confiara en ti? ¡Pamplinas!- grito mientras se sacudía la arena restante, Malina solo soltó una risita.

¡Ah!, ¿te causa gracia?-dijo Knuckles y acto seguido corrió hacia la chica, la tomo en brazos y la tiro al agua, entonces el comenzó a reír. Malina se quedo asombrada y totalmente mojada en la orilla del mar, no lo podía creer-¡te atreviste!-le grito ella mientras se incorporaba, el guardián entendió que debía correr por su bien pero jamás había corrido en tanta arena, los pies se le hundían, se volvía más lento conforme avanzaba y a Malina no le costó mucho derrumbarle cuando se le lanzo encima, ambos rodaron varios metros en la arena, riendo como niños mientras daban vueltas y finalmente se detuvieron, el equidna estaba sobre la chica, la cual estaba hipnotizada por esos enormes y vibrantes ojos purpura. Se quedaron así varios segundos, solo viéndose, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos y se sintieron inmediatamente apenados, pero de repente escucharon una voz que los saco de sus pensamientos:

-¡Knuckles!

El equidna volteo con la chica aun debajo de el, dándose de nuevo cuenta de la realidad se levanto de inmediato

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el equidna mientras se sacudía la arena

-No, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le contesto un erizo rojinegro, quien iba acompañado de otra erizo rosa, una conejita, un zorrito, una cosa azul (llámese chao) y otra cosa azul, pero esta era un erizo también.

Amy se le acerco a Shadow y le dio un codazo y al mismo tiempo le dijo por lo bajo-¡no seas grosero!

Shadow volteo a verla apenado, se rasco un poco la cabeza y musito-¿lo fui?

Al ver esto Malina se levanto abruptamente del suelo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, su cara era de total terror: ojos grandes, boca abierta, incluso estaba pálida.

-¿Malina?- a penas pudo decir su nombre cuando la chica comenzó a levitar y a alejarse a gran velocidad

-¡Malina!-grito el equidna y salió corriendo tras de ella

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? Pregunto Amy, intrigada por lo que acababan de ver.

No lo sé-contesto Sonic-pero yo no me quedare con la duda-dicho esto, salió corriendo tras de ellos a toda velocidad.

Así o más entrometido-dijo Shadow, cruzándose de brazos

Mientras tanto…

Knuckles corría detrás de Malina, quien parecía no tener intenciones de detenerse

-¡Malina! Detente ¡¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué huyes de esa manera?

Malina se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda al guardián y comenzó a descender lentamente. Knuckles se acerco a ella poco a poco, hasta que le toco el hombro-¿me puedes decir que ocurrió hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué saliste, bueno, ¡volando!

Knuckles comenzó a sentir que su mano temblaba, pero no era su mano, sino el hombro de Malina porque empezó a sollozar. ¡Lo viste!-grito ella al tiempo que volteo a ver a Knuckles-¡viste su rostro! Esa mujer, ¡El está enamorándose de ella! Jamás creí que me pasaría esto.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas?

Malina se limpio las lagrimas con las manos-¿recuerdas que, el propósito de mi vida, es destruir a Shadow, cierto?-Knuckles asintió con la cabeza-como yo soy más fuerte que él, yo también debo ser destruida porque corren conmigo el mismo riesgo…

Knuckles palideció con estas palabras, sintió como si le hubiesen aventado un balde de agua fría encima-pero…pero…. ¿quien, es decir, si hay alguien que debe destruirte a ti…? ¡Jamás lo permitiría! Tendrían que…-Knuckles iba a decir "tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero" pero se dio cuenta de lo impulsivo que estaba siendo al explayar sus sentimientos de esa manera y mejor callo.

Knuckles-casi murmuro Malina-la que va a deshacerse de mí, soy yo.

El guardián abrió bien grandes los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba, eran demasiadas malas noticias para un instante.

Ahora-continuo Malina-hay dos maneras de destruirme, estoy programada, por así decirlo, para que cuando ocurra uno de dos eventos yo muera. Uno de ellos, era que yo asesinara a Shadow, al instante en que el cuerpo de él estuviera sin vida, caería el mío junto con el de él.

¿Y la segunda?-pregunto Knuckles inquietado.

La segunda-se le fue la voz a Malina por un instante-la segunda… es que alguien ame a Shadow y el ame a ese alguien, al momento que Shadow de su primer beso…yo dejare de existir. ¿Entiendes ahora porque hui de ese lugar? me entro el pánico al ver a esa niña rosa junto a él, teniendo contacto físico y el brillo de los ojos de Shadow al verla.

Pero… ¡pero entonces tiene solución!-casi grito Knuckles- ¡Simplemente evitamos que se enamoren y ya!

Ojala fuera así de simple, al parecer ya nos llevan mucha ventaja-dijo Malina entristecida-Además, solo retrasaríamos lo inevitable. Shadow se ve con la perfecta capacidad de algún día llegar a amar.

¡Podemos decirles!

¡Jamás! No puedes decirle esto a nadie Knuckles, pues es una debilidad, si pasa, es porque tenía que pasar y no porque alguien lo llegue a planear.

Lo que Malina no sabía es que Sonic los escuchaba, oculto tras unas rocas.

¡No entiendo nada!-pensó Sonic-¿destruir a Shadow? ¿Por qué? ¿Gun estará involucrado en todo esto? Pero sin embargo, el hecho de que ellos quieran separa a Amy y Shadow, en algún punto me beneficia. ¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando…?

Malina por fin rendida cayó sobre la arena rompiendo en llanto

¡No! ¡No llores!-grito Knuckles, no era precisamente su especialidad consolar.

¡Es que yo no entiendo porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí!-decía Malina entre sollozos-yo estaba muy resignada a mi destino, es decir, sabía que pasaría, sabía que eliminaría a Shadow y seria el ocaso de mi vida, sin embargo… -levanto la cabeza, para ver a Knuckles. Sus hermosos ojos, la cara que tenia de preocupación por la chica, y como misteriosamente ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, tomándola de los hombros con afán de intentar consolarla-¡sin embargo apareciste tu!-grito por fin, casi con rabia.

¿Yo?-pregunto el equidna pelirrojo, sin entender la relación de sus palabras

¿Es que los hombres no entienden nada verdad?

Malina…-le levanto Knuckles la barbilla, para que lo mirara a los ojos-No voy a permitir que te pase nada malo, confía en mí-entonces, sintió un inexplicable impulso de abrazarla, sin embargo, se contuvo ni él sabe por qué, quizá miedo, quizá vergüenza...Sin embargo, ella lo abrazo.

Knuckles abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad, sorprendido por la acción de Malina, quien se apoyo en su hombro y casi sin pensarlo la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?-se pregunto Sonic al verlos-¡Todo esto es demasiado confuso! Sera mejor regresar con los demás-dicho esto salió corriendo solo como el puede de regreso con los otros.

De ahora en adelante-le dijo Knuckles a Malina-me convertiré en la sombra de Shadow, lo seguiré a todas partes, asegurándome que no tenga ningún encuentro amoroso con nadie.

Pero-le interrumpió Malina-no podrás hacer eso por el resto de tu vida

¡Pues lo hare el tiempo que sea necesario! ¡Prefiero si quiera intentarlo que quedarme de brazos cruzados!

Malina sonrio con ternura al sentise protegida por el guardian, alimentaba la debil llama de su iluscion.

Bueno, hasta aqui le dejare por lo pronto, espero no tardarme tanto en subir otro cap... ciao!


End file.
